Love On The Mean Streets Of Ohio
by Cyanide-Pansy
Summary: When Advised By His Two Closest Friends; As Crime Lord And Head Of The Mafia, Blaine Anderson Goes Looking For Love. And Ends Up Starting A Gang War.
1. The Man Who Has It All

_Uhm...This Is My Mafia!Klaine. Inspired By It's Not Right, But It's Okay._

_Just Some Ground Rules. _

_If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

_Will Update ALL Other Fics Next Week._

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter One **

**'The Man Who Has It All'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

To any tourist driving by or through Ohio, it seemed harmless enough. Regular people, leading regular lives. Nothing too out of the ordinary. But the people of Ohio knew that there was more than meets the eye.

The citizens of Ohio were in the middle of a gang war. Though they did not ever live in fear, heck, many people hardly even knew they were living in such a rough town, as long as they kept out of the 'wrong sorts' way.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Lima Ohio, happened to be the hometown of the state s greatest crime lord, and with his army of goons at his side, beck and call, he basically ran the town.

However, a rival gang from the other side of the state has noticed a slight change in the current crime lord s attitude and ways; they think he's gone soft.

He's in love.

So it's only natural to challenge him for his position when he's at his weakest.

Hence the current 'Gang War'

But let s go back, back to when our devious crime lord appeared to have no soul, no mercy, and definitely no heart.

_~o~(O)~o~_

He was seated behind a dark wood stained desk, cigar in hand. He didn't smoke, he knew how bad it was for your lungs, but he liked the smell. The smell of men, powerful men.

As he rolled the cylindrical form between his fingers, he let out a sigh.

He was bored.

At just the young age of 22, he had already climbed the ranks of the gang, and claimed the top dog position. At his power, he had already claimed territory in all of Ohio, and was currently moving on to other states. He had obtained, though not entirely legally, all of the money he had ever wanted. And he had friends galore.

But he was still bored.

He swivelled around slowly in his regal leather chair, and faced the window behind the desk, looking out at the rainy night before him, street lights glowing and cars zooming by, happy couples walking hand in hand down the street.

He caught a glimpse of his own reflection, illuminated by the lamp on his desk, the only source of light in the dark room. Glancing at himself ever so slightly, he saw a man who had it all. His dark curls combed back and gelled in order to tame them, his tanned complexion and his sad lonely hazel eyes.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a hesitant knock at his office door.

"Come in," he spat, frustrated that he could get a break for just ten minutes.

The door opened up and two also highly distinguished looking men entered the room, making certain that the door was sealed shut behind them.

"Wes, David, what can I do for ya," he cheered up a little upon recognition of the pair, "Take a seat," he added as they approached the desk.

Wes was from an Asian descent, but his intense upbringing on the martial arts and several other fighting forms had not only given him a great physique, but also deemed him incredible valuable to the gang. His hair was lightly spiked with gel, and he wore an all-black suit, with a maroon shirt underneath.

David however, was of an African American heritage, and incredibly gifted with numbers and Intel. He and Wes had gone to high school with their boss, and had been close friends ever since.

He gazed around the room casually before addressing the head honcho.

"Blaine, there s no easy way to say this, we are worried about you,"

"Me? Why?" Blaine snarled back, rolling the cigar once again, rolling it in his hand and spinning it through his fingers.

David adjusted his matching black suit nervously in his seat. The years seemed cruel to their friend, all the love and compassion Blaine had once possessed had been sucked away so harshly, leaving behind a bitter and broken man. But still a powerful one at that.

Blaine smiled to himself, noticing his best friend s nervousness.

"Wes, David, you know I love you two, you are as good as brothers to me, I ain't gonna hurtcha," he joked. "No tell me, why you worried? Is it that gang cross state, they threatening us again? You ain't got no need to worry boy, I told you this, we ARE the fucking Mafia. Who in their right mind is gunna fuck with the Mafia?" Blaine ranted, getting a little pissed off in the process.

"No, no man, it ain't like that," Wes quickly said, subduing any anger his friend may have built up.

Wes and David shared a quick glance before David took over, "What we mean is, when was the last time you went on a date?"

Blaine glared at the his two friends. "You know WHY!" His hissed back, in fear that somebody might over hear them. Although the rest of the gang had clocked off an hour ago after their latest 'Shipment' of goods had arrived.

"Blaine, man, it doesn't matter that you re gay, not to us," Wes whispered back.

Blaine sighed. "But the rest of the criminal world does,"

"It's just that, with Wes' engagement, and my wife, most of the other guys in the gang have girlfriends or claim to, we are just simply concerned, that you, might be lonely," David smiled sadly.

He hated having to say this to their friend, but he needed to know that they cared.

"So what should I do then, date-gulp-girls?" Blaine muttered. "No, if anyone honestly has enough influence and power in Ohio, possibly even the nation, it's you. As long remain ruthless, we think no one will try and mess with you, if you-" David explained when Wes cut in, getting to the point, "You should get your gay loving on, and not worry about other gangs, they already fear you, they ain't gonna do shit just 'cos you're gay."

Blaine leaned back in his chair slightly, and took a deep breath.

"I do hate being alone," he admitted, albeit quietly.

"Then do something about it,"

"We live in OHIO, David. How many gay men can there be my age, that don't mind, oh, I don't know, how about dating the leader of the Mafia!"

David couldn't help but wince. Blaine was right. Ohio was severely lacking eligible gay men, especially ones that would put their safety at risk.

"Don't tell them," Wes suddenly said.

"Tell them what?"

"That you're in the Mafia, don't even mention your job. If they are really worth keeping around, then they better love you for who you are, not your occupation or position of power."

"Wes is right Blaine, no one is likely to recognise you, your more behind the scenes and only meet with other gang leaders, no one is going to know who you are, so don't worry. If you find someone worth keeping around, if they really care, they won t mind. If they do, we can arrange to have them sleeping with the fishes faster than they can say 'Crime lord!'," David smiled jokingly.

At that moment Blaine didn't think it was possible to love his two best friends more.

They wanted him to be happy, and would do anything to see him happy too.

Truly touched by their gesture he decided, "Why not, it can't really hurt to give it a shot,"

"That s my man!" David exclaimed high-fiving Wes and pulling Blaine for an awkward three way hug over the desk.

The three of the chuckled, as Wes poured a celebratory glass of whiskey for them each.

"So tomorrow, after we clock out, you are going to 'Scandals', the local gay bar, it might be slim pickings," David added noticing Blaine's sudden grimace, "but it's a start,"

"Fair enough," Blaine smiled.

"To love!" An already tipsy Wes announced, holding up a half empty glass.

"To love!" Wes and Blaine echoed, clinking glasses with each other.

_~o~(O)~o_

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun..._

_R+R, Or Blaine Will Send Wes And David After You. And You Will Be Sleeping With The Fishes!_

_(P.S, I Am Having Fish For Dinner, So I Just Ate Your Husband/Wife)_

_xoxox_

_Jaydee (Cyainde-Pansy)_


	2. Broken Fortune Cookies

___Wow...This Is Procrastination At It's Finest._

___Still Going To Update ALL Fics This Week!_

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~ _

**Chapter Two **

**'Broken Fortune Cookies'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

A week had gone by.

And Blaine had visited Scandals three times.

"David, you were right, 'Slim pickings' indeed. I swear half of those guys in there must be using our fake ID s. And if they aren't baby faced, their faces are hidden under oodles and oodles of hair!" Blaine exclaimed during a game of cards at Wes'.

"Oodles and Oodles, Blaine, for a man of such high prestige and an ex-Dalton Academy student at that, your units of measurements sure are hilarious!" Wes laughed, entering the dining room with an armful of junk food and a case of beer, and setting them down on the table they were all currently playing at.

"Wesley! That better not be my Oreos you re munching on!" A female s voice squawked from down the hall in the lounge.

"N-no dear!" Wes shouted back with a mouthful of Oreos.

David and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Wes being so whipped.

"Blaine, honestly, screw David, don't get tied down, fuck it, never marry, never date, get a cat and you'll never have to share!" Wes whispered, shaking Blaine by the shoulders for emphasis.

"I heard that Wesley!" The female voice shouted once more.

"Sorry dear!"

David then proceeded to make whip noises causing the beer Blaine was drinking to come out his nose.

"I don't get it, how does your wife let you out?" Wes asked David, as Blaine cleaned up himself.

"I just let her know who s boss," David stated, when his phone began to ring;

"Hello? Yes...No...I am so still at work! No I'm not at Wes' again. No I'm not hanging out with Wes and Blaine again! I told you I'm working late! Oh... yes dear...yes dear...see you soon dear...bye,"

"Smooth," Blaine laughed.

"Wes, your wench narked on me,"

Wes looked horrified, and Blaine just laughed even louder. "Maybe Wes is right David,"

David smiled sadly in defeat. "I'm hungry!"

"Let s get out of here," Wes whispered, in fear of his missus hearing him and preventing him from any further Oreo time.

The three supposedly insanely ninja criminals, tip-toed down Wes' house hallway to the end of the house. Where they proceeded to ,drunkenly jump out the window, paying no attention to the door right next to it, and headed out into the night.

_~o~(O)~o~_

They ended up at Mr Happy Sunshine Chinese and Takeaways, deciding that the name was fitting for Blaine's mood, or there lack of.

They piled into the restaurant, and were hastily seated, as they were making a lot of noise and the staff didn't want them to cause a commotion.

The room was neatly decorated with oriental designs and bamboo panelling. Dark stained wood tables and chairs, and quiet oriental themed music playing.

They ordered ended up ordering most of the menu, after Wes had hassled a waitress, begging her to get him some Oreos, they felt obliged to make up for their behaviour in spending plenty of money. Which they were luckily not lacking in.

Although never using the stuff themselves, they dealt and manufactured a large variety of drugs, methamphetamine being their best seller and most expensive. They also traded weapons, many of which they did keep and often used. They also made a decent profit from working as loan sharks to some struggling citizens. Of course when they couldn't front up with the payments, they gave them plenty of chances before they were 'dealt to'.

Originally Blaine flat out refused to allow anyone to be killed, but as he grew colder and colder with the power and the job, he rarely batted an eyelid at the gun shots coming from the next room. Although never killing once himself.

The three men sat closely on at a small corner of the restaurant, the table top covered in various dishes and delicacies.

"Ooooh! Fortune cookies!" David squealed like a five year old, snatching the one on the top of the pile and cracking it open with haste.

"Your lies will get you nowhere." David couldn't help but join in on the laughter with the other two when he read it out aloud.

"MY TURN!" Wes shouted, causing several other patrons to stare their way.

Wes cracked his open with much struggling and burst into laughter, "Do not fall to temptation-" When David cut in, "No more Oreos for Wessy! he cackled.

Wes frowned and picked up another cookie, "Blaineys turn," he said, handing the cookie to his friend.

Showing off, Blaine crushed the entire cookie in his fist. Causing bits of the cookie to go flying in all directions.

Blaine picked out the slip of paper, and read it to himself.

"Well, what does it say?" Wes asked, snatching the paper from him.

_"You will meet the love of your life today."_

"Good news Blaine, it's either, Me, Wes, the angry waitress or ugly Joe from work!" David howled in laughter.

"What bullshit!" Blaine laughed bitterly. "Oh there there Blainey, just because David and I's fortunes were true, doesn't mean it won t happen,"

"Teh noight ish wuong!" David shouted, around a mouthful of Chow Mein. "Come again Davy?" Wes asked.

"I said, the night is young,"

Blaine frowned. "Actually, I don't feel like having a late night tonight, I might just head home after this,"

"Oh come on Blaine, you're not even trying, do you even really want to die alone, or are you just humouring us?" David asked seriously, causing the atmosphere in the packed room to change. The room went quiet.

"No, I don't want to die alone," Blaine muttered. "But these fucking fortune cookies are bullshit,"

"Yeah, must be broken," Wes giggled.

_~o~(O)~o~_

They said their farewells after the manager asked them to leave for being too rowdy. Not wanting to cause any further commotion, they opted to part ways and head home.

Although Wes really wanted to go all 'Shanghai Noon' on the managers ass.

But David advised him to let it drop, much to Blaine's amusement.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_Wow. So...I Don't Eat Chinese Food. Yes. Random Fact There For You._

_R+R Or You WILL BE SLEEPING WITH TEH FISHES!_

_xoxoxoxox_

_-Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	3. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

___THIS IS IT GUYS! THEY MIGHT MEET...OKAY THEY WILL!_

___I Was Half Asleep Writing This..So Play Nice. _

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~ _

**Chapter Three**

** 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

11:03 p.m.

The clock on Blaine's bedside table alarm flashed, its red glow stinging his tired eyes.

He had gotten home not long after quarter to ten, and had gone straight to bed, yet had not had a wink of sleep.

After tossing and turning in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, Blaine found that the thrashing movements had just caused him to be even more awake.

Begrudgingly, Blaine flicked on the television and mindlessly flicked through the channels.

Nothing, not a thing to watch.

"What the hell is the point in paying for so many god damned channels if there isn't a fucking thing on?" Blaine spat, throwing the remote at the screen, cracking it upon contact.

"Oh great!" He grumbled, getting out of bed and turning on his bedroom light.

His apartment was less of an apartment and more of a loft, covering most of the 16th floor. He had more rooms than he knew what to do with, each elegantly decorated in the same taste. Modern, with leather accents, light blues and greys, with of course the trade mark Mafia black.

He padded into the kitchen in his socks, his feet making little noise on the polished wood floors, to fetch a dust pan and brush.

After cleaning up the glass from the television, he slipped on some of his more casual clothes and threw a thick black trench coat over the top, the rainy weather had yet to cease, as it had been pouring down nearly all week.

As he headed down the long but wide hallway to the door, he caught his own eye in the long mirror covering a fair portion of the wall.

He looked almost normal. Like a normal lonely person. Unlike when he styled his hair for work, his curls were free from their constraints, and his cheeks slightly flushed. Nothing sinister about himself at all.

He smiled a little, astonished with how young he looked, and then he headed out into the night.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Blaine walked the cold wet streets of Lima for what felt like hours, but according to his trusty rolex, was only roughly half an hour.

A light fog had covered the road, and the whole vibe of the night was starting to creep Blaine out.

"In the Mafia, and still afraid of the dark, smooth Blaine," he muttered to himself like the crazy-sleep-deprived man he was becoming.

Eventually after passing dark window after window, he spotted a brightly lit window up ahead.

24hr Diner.

"Why not," he said to himself, "I could eat."

_~o~(O)~o~_

The diner was quiet aside from some old sixties music playing in the background, the waitress scuttling around tables, light chatter and the odd clang of a pot or pan.

There weren't many people inside, a young couple, sharing a sundae and glancing lovingly at each other over it and between spoon feeding each other.

An old trucker, sitting alone at the counter with a plate full of eggs, grumbling to the waitress about more salt.

And then there was a young man with light brown hair, flicking mindlessly through a magazine and sipping daintily on his coffee. His pale skin, shining in the light. He looked like he was glowing.

And no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his massive plateful of waffles, he couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

The beauty of this man had truly captivated Blaine.

The man reached the end of his magazine and sighed. Blaine couldn't decide whether the sigh was a content one, or a sad one, as he continued to observe him.

Feeling he was being watched, the man looked up from the magazine, and met Blaine's gaze, unable to tear his eyes away fast enough, Blaine gazed into the most beautiful ocean coloured eyes he'd ever seen.

Tired and sad ocean eyes.

Blaine let a shy smile grace his lips in embarrassment of being caught. And the man smiled back.

"You will meet the love of your life today."

Bullshit. Blaine thought to himself once more, yet even when the man looked away, he couldn't tear his gaze.

"Come on Blaine," he told himself. "He looks sad, ask him if he is okay, anything. Wes and David will kill you if you don't try."

Psyching himself up, and reminding himself that also, this guy might not even e interested, let alone gay, he carefully made his way across the room to where the man sat.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, he looked up. Hazel and ocean eyes meeting once again. Electric currents running through each of their bodies.

"Uh, hi, uh..." Blaine trailed off, nervous, and starting to shake, "M-mind if..if I-I join you," he stuttered, earning a small smile from the other man.

"Sure," he whispered, but loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Carefully sliding out the chair opposite him, he sat down and took in the boy in front of him. He was more beautiful up close.

"You see I," Blaine started, gaining confidence as the man listened interestedly to him, "I thought you looked a little, uh, sad, I know it's late and all, but you see, I just don't like to see people so blue," he shrugged lightly.

"It's just been a very long day," The man spoke louder this time. His beautiful voice filling Blaine's ears. He felt like Eric must have on the little mermaid, the first time he ever heard Ariel's voice.

A Disney moment, oh shit. I don't even know him and I'm already hooked.

Noticing Blaine's slightly dazed expression the man spoke again.

"I'm Kurt,"

"Blaine," he answered.

KURT KURT KURT KURT. Save that for later. Blaine thought to himself, as he relaxed a little more and started a conversation.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_So...If You Have Some Super Cool Gang Names Or Names Of People In Gangs You Would Like Me To Us..Please Tell Me!_

_Otherwise It's Going To Be Filled With Many Tony's._

_Tee Hee._

_R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes!_

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	4. What Are The Chances?

___Yes...What Are The Chances Blaine?_

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Four **

**'****What Are The Chances'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

"So let me get this straight," Wes slurred over a glass of whiskey the next night. They had sent all the other guys home early, and were half way through their second glass when Blaine had finally spilt about the night before. "You spent, all night, like five hours talking with the most beautiful man you have ever seen in your entire life, and you didn't even get his number? What are you, waiting till marriage? Sort your shit out dude."

"But I know his name...it's...Karl?" Blaine questioned himself. Darn it, I can't remember, but it's beautiful, just like his face!" Blaine almost yelled, getting excited thinking about the beautiful boy he had chatted with for most of the previous night and early morning.

Wes and David were in hysterics over Blaine evident infatuation over the mystery man, and lack of flirting skills, unable to even obtain an 'Obviously gay' as Blaine had phrased it, guy.

"I'm Blaine, I can't even get a guy s number!" David mocked, spinning around on Blaine's big plush leather chair and furrowing his brows in a Blaine like manner.

"Oh! He's so beautiful, I Want to rub my face on his face!" Wes joined in, pushing David out of the seat and rubbing his hands all over his face. "So beautiful I forgot his name!"

Blaine smirked as he watched his two best friends happily mock him in all their drunkenness. He really did think the boy he had met the night before was incredibly beautiful. But he hadn't forgotten his name.

Oh no.

Blaine remembered Kurt's name. How could he forget? The most beautiful name he had ever heard from the most beautiful lips.

But he was in the Mafia. And so were his two best friends. And he knew that if he had told them his name, they would have tracked him down by sunrise. Stalking him and destroying all and any chances Blaine had at dating him.

Although dating Kurt wasn't really an option.

He really didn't get his number. He was really too caught up in having the splendid conversation he was having to ask to meet up with Kurt again.

And not a moment had passed since he had woken up that morning, which he hadn't hated himself for not getting his number.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a wild David appeared.

"Blaineyyy, why dontcha go back the same time next week, nnnd if its ment to be, you will see your beautiful face again!" he beamed.

"You know what Davey, I might just do that. Good idea."

_~o~(O)~o~_

Blaine couldn't pin all his hopes on Kurt being at the diner again. But he knew his options were limited.

He really couldn't get Kurt out of his mind. And although with a click of his fingers he could have one of his boys track him down, he feared that it might look like he was coming on a tad too strong.

So for the entire week Blaine was a jittery-excited-anxious-hot-mess.

Although he managed to remain cool calm and collected in front of the boys, as he gave orders and traded for the week.

The week had moved slowly for Blaine. Having come into some trouble with a 'Clients' payments, he had the grim task of deciding upon his fate.

He gave him another week to come up with the money. The others thought he shouldn't. But Blaine had decided that if come next week if he hadn't paid his fate would be decided by the outcome of returning to the 24hr diner.

If Kurt was there. He would live another week.

If Kurt wasn't...he hoped this particular client had life insurance.

_~o~(O)~o~_

The night had finally come.

Turning down Wes and David's weekly invitation to play cards, he had opted for a nana nap before getting ready and heading out to the diner. Although this time he left earlier, just in case Kurt was already there.

He might not be there. What were the chances?

By 10pm, Blaine was wrapped up in another trench and heading out the door, and into the foggy night.

Unlike the week prior, the rain had ceased.

Wes had joked that the sun had come out because Blaine was in love.

Blaine had assured them he wasn't in love.

Although he made sure not let them know he was actually following through with David's idea to return to the scene, in fear of being followed or being accused of denying being in love.

He knew that he wasn't in love with Kurt. You couldn't love someone you had only known for 5 hours. That was crazy talk.

But for someone he had only known for 5 hours, he sure was in Blaine's thoughts a lot.

Blaine walked with a powerful stride along the lamp lit streets of Lima, following the exact path he had followed the week before.

His hot breath causing little puffs of fog to be emitted from his mouth with every exhale.

He remembered a time when he was only six-or-seven, sitting on the front doorstep of the family home early one morning, alongside his now distant older brother Cooper. They both had found twigs amongst the autumn leaves littered across the front yard, and held them between their gloved fingers. They pretended to light the ends of their sticks with another smaller and fatter stick Cooper had found, and sucked on the end of their respective sticks. Removing the sticks from their mouths, they both exhaled the entire contents of their lungs, both creating large clouds of fog.

"Cooper! Don't show your brother that! You know he looks up to you, boy, if he starts to smoke I'm solely blaming it on you!" Their mother had warned from the nearby kitchen window. Cooper had just smiled his silly grin at his brother and ruffled his brother s hair before retreating indoors.

Blaine smiled fondly at the memory. And then frowned when he recalled why Cooper was 'distant'. Cooper hadn't liked that fact Blaine was gay very much. Although Blaine had to admit, his brother had tried to ignore the fact his brother loved cock, but when Cooper had been introduced to one of Blaine's first boyfriends, he couldn't handle it. Blaine had gone to Dalton not long after.

His mother, although more accepting than Cooper of Blaine's sexuality, blamed Cooper for what became of Blaine in his adulthood.

She thought if Cooper had tried to help his brother, he wouldn't have hardened and become a criminal.

Cooper left home to backpack around the world.

The neon lights of the diners sign flashed in front of Blaine's eyes as he attempted to hold on to one of his perfect memories of his brother. His hero.

Blaine tugged on the handle of the door and entered the warm room.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Unlike the week previously, the room had more patrons and was a lot louder than he recalled.

Not bothering to look around desperately like a loser, Blaine headed to the counter and ordered a drink. Opting to sit at the counter.

After being handed his coffee a short time later, Blaine decided to flick through the pages of a nearby magazine.

It was a woman s fashion magazine, but he hardly minded. The clothes were pretty and all, but the woman in the pictures did nothing for him.

"Elle magazine, I knew you were gay, but seriously?" A beautiful familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Spinning around on his chair, Blaine was met once again with the most breath taking eyes, and well face, he had seen in all his days.

"Fancy seeing you here," Blaine attempted to act cool and casual.

"Yes, what are the chances?" Kurt smirked back. "Want to get a booth?"

Blaine nodded dumbly and followed him to the same table they chatted at the previous week.

"Honestly, I was kinda hoping you would be here," Kurt admitted after they had ordered more coffee.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, surprised. "Yeah, I mentioned meeting you last week to my friend, and she wanted to kill me when I told you I didn't get your number to meet up again." Kurt smiled nervously.

"Oh thank god!" Blaine beamed, "I am literally in the same situation, I told my two best friends about you too and they threatened to disown me for not getting your details."

"You're kidding me!" Kurt giggled. "I wish!" Blaine laughed back, the pair getting along famously.

"Well, we better not let them down, between you and me, I'm too young to die."

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_Will Update ASAP. Lemme Know How You Feel?_

_R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes!_

_xoxoxoxox_

_Jaydee (Cyainde-Pansy)_


	5. Just Friends

_This Chapter Is Dedicated To 'Mowki'. Because Like Me, Mafia!Blaine Is An Illness...And We Got Symptoms Baby._

_(Wes And David Have Decided To Leave You Alone Dear, But The Rest Of You..Yes You...You Best Start Reviewing...Or You Better Learn To Swim.)_

_Also My Co-Captain From Now On In This Fic-Ship, Is My Hardcore FF Reading Junkie Of A Friend, CHARLEE!_  
_I Shit You Not, You Name The Fic, This Girl Has Read IT. Even The Fucked Up Shit. She Came up with Half Of The Story Line And Will Beta And Co/Write This From Now On. YaaaaaaaY!_

_I Don't Own Glee. If I Did...Blaine's Hair Would Be Curly. And He'd Probably Be In More Than Just Fight Club. *Winky winky wink*_

_On With The Horror Show..._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Five **

**'The Friend Zone'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

After finally swapping numbers, Blaine really started to think that maybe that fortune cookie was legit.

He and Kurt had gone out for several coffees, deciding that meeting at the diner at that time of the night was going to exhaust them, and they would text and call each other often.

It had only been two weeks since their 'big reunion' and Blaine was getting frustrated.

_~o~(O)~o~_

"Just over two weeks, Blainey, and still no actual date, shame on you," Wes scolded Blaine over their weekly glass of whiskey, the brown liquid sloshing around in his cup as he waved his arms around for added dramatic effect.

Blaine frowned. "Stop it, or your eyebrows will mate, and before we know it, poof! Blaine has a moustache!" David mocked unhelpfully.

"I don't know why I put up with you two," Blaine murmured to himself as the other two bro-fisted over their tag team Blaine ambush. But the pair were painfully right. Blaine was stuck in the friend zone.

Blaine had never felt this way about anyone before. They just clicked, almost everything Blaine had ever wanted in a man, Kurt was.

"Why don't you take Kurt out for dinner Blainey, rather than hang out with us tonight?" Wes interrupted Blaine's thoughts. "What good would that do, he'd probably just talk about how he saw this super cute guy-" David rambled when Wes cut back in, "Good god David, why do you have to be such a gosh dang downer, I hadn't even finished plotting my evil plan of the wooing Kurt variety!"

Blaine smiled at his two friends when he made a realisation.

"I never told you his name was Kurt!"

"David we have been snapped, run my man run!" Wes squealed like a schoolboy caught stealing, launching out of his seat and making his way hastily to the office door.

Blaine frowned. "Wes, David, sit," he said in his most scary crime lord tone.

David and Wes froze on the spot. Even after being friends with Blaine for such a long time and knowing perfectly well that Blaine would never have the heart to hurt them, that voice, scared them.

They had heard it many a time, but never ever used on them.

And when they heard that voice, nothing any good ever followed.

Not wanting to risk upsetting Blaine any further, the pair obliged and re-took their seats, in front of Blaine's desk.

Blaine sighed deeply as the pair shared a grimace between them.

"Wesley, David, did you at any point follow me, other than at work?"

Wes and David shook their heads in unison.

"Do not lie to me."

Wes and David shook their heads once more.

"Okay. Did you go through my phone records?"

Wes shook his head. David's head remained still.

"David?"

"Okay, fine Blaine!" David snapped at his boss. "I went through your phone records, then Wes and I did a little research. We were just looking out for you man, for all you knew, Kurt could have been a criminal or something,"

Blaine grimaced. Then Wes and David frowned.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"I know David. But really, who would want to date a criminal, let alone a crime lord."

There was a brief silence before Wes spoke, so quietly that if Blaine or David hadn't been paying any attention, they would have missed it completely.

"He doesn't have to know."

Blaine furrowed his brow in thought. Wes was right; Kurt didn't need to know that Blaine was in the Mafia. For all he knew, things might not go anywhere and the last thing he needed was someone blowing his cover.

But even if Kurt didn't know, dating him could still put him in serious danger. Plenty of other people in the state knew exactly who Blaine was. And if anybody ever tried to challenge or over throw him, Kurt's safety could be put at risk.

"What are you thinking, Blaine?" David asked after ten minutes of deep thought and uncomfortable silence.

Blaine smirked, "What else did you find out about Kurt while you were 'researching'?"

_~o~(O)~o~_

As Blaine and Kurt continued to grow as close friends, Blaine continued to think about asking Kurt out.

Yeah, it could put both his career and possibly Kurt in danger, but what is life without a few risks.

For a crime lord, Blaine really had no balls when it came to making decisions and getting shit done.

Wes and David continued to be of no actual help. Despite still being on edge from being told off by Blaine, they just continued to merrily mock him for his inability to ask a guy out.

"Just send him a text. Make sure he knows that you are taking him on a date though, no more friend zone for you Blainey!"

So that s exactly what he did.

**'Hey!' -B**

**'Hey you! What s up?' -K**

**'Nothing really, what new in your world?' -B**

**'Nothing, I'm completely bored' -K**

**'Do you wanna maybe go out tonight?' -B**

Blaine bit down hard on his bottom lip as he waited for the reply. A slight taste of copper entered his mouth.

**'As in a date?' -K**

Blaine panicked. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he muttered as Wes and David sauntered into his office where he was sitting on his desk, phone in hand.

Wes snatched it, and David sighed.

"Blaine, we've got this."

**'Yes. If you are interested.' -B**

Wes typed before handing it back to Blaine for approval, before hitting SEND.

And the three men sat in silence. Waiting for the reply.

"Ding!" Blaine jumped, falling off of his perch upon the desk, earning a snicker from the other two. Blaine picked up his phone from the floor where it landed during the fall, and looked at the screen.

**'KURT'** The name flashed.

"I can't look!" he cried, passing the phone over to David.

"Hey! No fair! How come David gets to open it?" Wes whined. "Because I'm better looking," David wittily quipped, opening the message.

"Congrats Blaine,"

"Whaaa-" Blaine asked as his phone was shoved in his face.

**'Sure, sounds great, what time?' -K**

"Thunder birds are go! Wesley!" David shouted, bro-fisting both Wes and Blaine, as Blaine continued to stare at his phone.

He was taking Kurt out on a date.

Oh God! _He's taking Kurt out on a date!_

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy) + Charlee_


	6. Did You Hear?

_Charlee Will Be Working On Some Chapters ASAP. And These School Holidays We Should Start Pumping Out Chapter Like A Well Oiled Machine._

_So I'll Go To Bed Now, And Hand Things Over To Kurt And Blaine._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Six **

**'Did You Hear?'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, even if he had tried.

Wes and David definitely had taken many an opportunity to do so, yet to no avail.

To say the date had gone well, would be an understatement.

Things had gone so well, that Blaine had given the gang the week off work, with pay.

The other guys took the opportunity and ran, but Wes and David were a little too suspicious to not investigate first.

Blaine was in the storage area, barely visible between the many towers of wooden crates and boxes, all filled with various illegal substances and objects of destruction. God forbid the building was ever set alight. Although with the amount of security Blaine hired, it would seem an almost impossible task.

With a clipboard in hand, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, cigarette behind his ear and un-gelled curls falling down his forehead, Blaine looked up to see Wes and David approaching, both with matching looks of curiosity.

"Paid vacation and I really seriously thought you two would be the first out the door," Blaine laughed, ticking another item off of the list on the clipboard.

"You under estimate us Blainey," Wes smiled, leaning against a stack of crates. "Be careful," an ever safety conscious David warned.

Blaine let out a small sigh. "What can I do for you two then?"

Wes smiled mischievously. "Well, we were just thinking, you have been pretty gosh dang happy since we got you a date with your little Kurty, and we thought, hey! Blaine should totally tell us how that went down. Because lets be serious Blaine, if it wasn't for us, you would still be muttering 'oh god oh god' and Kurt would be waiting for his reply,"

"You owe us man, David grinned.

Blaine glanced up from his clipboard, where he had been quietly marking off inventory as they had spoken, listening, but not really paying any attention.

"What?"

"Guuh," Wes groaned out of frustration. "WHAT WENT DOWN ON YOUR DATE BLAINE!" David shouted. His voice bouncing off the storage rooms walls as it echoed.

Blaine smiled coyly. He wasn't going to say a thing.

"Blaine Anderson, tell us now, or so god help me-" Wes started to screech when David cut him off, "We will go through your phone records again-" When Wes cut back in, "and call Kurt ourselves and ask him!"

Blaine froze.

"I figured that might change your mind."

"If I tell you two, then you have to promise me one thing," Blaine spoke quietly, the smile gone from his face. Seriousness etched into his features.

Wes and David frowned.

"Until I actually ask you to meet Kurt, you are to have nothing to do with him. You may not accidentally bump into him, happen to be in the same restaurant as him, shop at the same boutiques, go through his phone records, add him on Facebook, follow him on twitter, or do any form of 'research' about him."

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Wes and David stamped their feet, crossed their arms and pouted as he covered literally all the loop holes preventing them from getting their stalk on.

"Fine" they chorused, "Now make with the story Anderson,"

_~o~(O)~o~_

Dinner was the agreement. Six was the time chosen.

When Blaine had asked where Kurt wanted to eat, and 'Mr Happy Sunshine Chinese and Takeaways', Blaine was very quick to shut it down.

So there they sat in a family restaurant named 'Breadsticks' in Lima.

After waiting out front for five minutes, Blaine began to panic. It was all a trick. Too easy. Too straight forward. Kurt was from another gang trying to take down the Mafia from the inside. Or at least leave him broken hearted. Had Kurt stood him up?

When a navigator pulled into the parking lot and Kurt jumped out.

"Bye Finn!" Kurt shouted to the driver, as he rolled the window down and Kurt headed over to Blaine. "Sorry he's late dude, he couldn't decide on what he wanted to wear, I think he's trying to impress you, so good luck with him!" Finn shouted from the window as he took off.

Blaine laughed as Kurt stood horrified in the middle of the car park watching the car Finn was in vanish.

"I cannot believe he just said that," Kurt murmured.

"I thought that was adorable," Blaine smiled, as Kurt turned from where he was watching Finn vanish, back to where Blaine was standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hello! Adorable?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Hello, well you are." Blaine smiled back, "Shall we?"

Kurt strode up to him and took his arm. "We shall, also adorable."

Once seated and orders placed they shared some light conversation, when things for Blaine took an unexpected turn for the worse.

"The weirdest thing happened the other day," Kurt spoke in his high tone, lowering his voice to a whisper as he continued, "One of my friends went to the Mafia for a loan, and I got tricked by him to be his 'backup', anyways, I know this isn't great first date conversation material, but honestly, I can't wait for the day the cops shut the Mafia down, you should have seen how terrified Puck was..."

Blaine stopped listening. Wes and David were the ones who did the loan with Puck. They had already met Kurt. Fuck.

Worse still. Kurt just told me that he wants the Mafia shut down. He disapproves. Fuck fuck fuck.

"...I mean they are a menace to society. Cause so much trouble, I think Puck was an idiot going to them, what do you think Blaine?"

"Yeah, the Mafia is..." Blaine racked his brain for a word to describe it without completely lying to Kurt.

"Shit. Menace to society. All that makes the world wrong." Kurt finished for him.

"Yeah," Shit! I don't mean that! Blaine mentally scolded himself.

_~o~(O)~o~_

After that one awkward conversation, things got much better. It was obvious that both men liked each other very much.

Flirting shamelessly, however discreetly due to being in Ohio, but shamelessly none the less.

Blaine even managed a small kiss as they set a date for the next date and parted ways.

Which was what had left the smiled on his face all week since.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Wes and David gaped. "Pucks...twink...was.." David stuttered. "David pull up the security footage now!" Wes demanded coming back to his senses.

"No, the conditions!" Blaine shouted. "We had a deal, now respect that, or suffer the consequences,"

"Consequences conseshmences!" Wes mocked.

"I'd hate for your fianc to know about your obsession with Adam Lambert and Mika, Wesley," Blaine smiled.

"Blaine you wouldn't!" David gasped. "Watch me," Blaine threatened, picking up the phone and dialling a number.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Fine!" Wes screamed. "Fine, have your way, but after five dates we better get introduced!" Wes demanded.

"I can't, guys." Blaine frowned. "He knows you re in the Mafia. How am I supposed to explain why my best friends are in the Mafia?"

"What are you going to tell him that you do for a job, is a better question. Because you are loaded. He's gunna ask sooner or later." David queried.

Blaine paled. "Fuck!"

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___Shit Gets REAL Next Chapter FYI. Might Be Two Parts. Might Not?_

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4____) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes_

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	7. World's Worst Criminals Part One

_Hello! It's School Holiday Next Week. Yaaaaay!_  
_And I'm Going To Flight Of The Conchords In 5 Days! AHHHHH! Exciting Shit!_

_So, This Is The First Part Of 'World's Worst Criminals'_  
_The Other Half Might Be Put Up Later Tonight Of Tomorrow Night._  
_Depends. I Haven t Finished It Yet._

_This One Goes Out To 'Mowki' Who 'I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU' And Your LOVELY Review!_  
_And..._  
_'anderpson' & 'nightstar2011' For The Other Two RADD Reviews._  
_You Three Are As Cute As Buttons!_  
_*Cyber Snuggles*_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Seven **

**'World's Worst Criminals'**  
**Part One**

_~o~(O)~o~_

It was lunch time at the "factory".

They called it the factory, because well it was. On the outside.

Inside the main floor was stacked with crates. All innocently sitting along the walls of the building. Anything could be inside.

Guns. Drugs. Explosives.

The factory had several other rooms also. Blaine's big upstairs office with a window view of the factory floor. The kitchen. The staffroom. Holding rooms. Cells. Weaponry. Garage.

All set out to look normal to average Joe's eyes. But beneath was the inner workings of Ohio's biggest gang.

Blaine hired exclusively ex-Dalton students only. Trusting only his past fellow students, and never accepting anyone who had been in any other gang. You couldn't trust anyone.

His current group had just finished bringing in the new stock and dealing with some people, and were all sitting around the staffroom table.

Wes and David were seated at the head of the table. They were Blaine's best friends and highly ranked, earning them some special rights.

Next along two seats was Nick, followed by Jeff, Thad, Flint, Sebastian, Ray, Aaron, Stephen, Lee and Eric.

Most of the other guys were still out working on things or weren't needed that day.

The men all sat around the table and dug into their respective lunches. All aside from Wes and David, who were furiously whispering to each other in hushed voices.

When they noticed their work mates watching they glanced up. Wes smiled meekly at them, before desperately glancing at David.

"No," David said, plainly. Frowning at Wes. "David, we have to!" Wes exclaimed, getting out of his seat and leaving the room.

After Wes had stormed off, the room was silent once more.

"Well, what was that all about then?" Nick asked, resuming eating his sandwich. "Wes, wanting to do something he promised he wouldn't." Sighed David exasperated.

Nick cocked up an eyebrow. "Like what?" Jeff asked.

"Something I would consider dangerous, and stupid and unnecessary," David said, before unwrapping his own lunch.

"David, you consider staplers dangerous, how you are in the Mafia I will never understand, but you need to be more specific mate," Nick joked.

David put his lunch down and gently folded his arms over the table. "Like messing with Blaine on a bad day dangerous,"

All of the men dropped their lunch and gasped. "But don't you two already kinda do that already, I mean it's obvious you guys have been best friends forever, I'm sure you two would get away with it," Jeff supplied.

David smiled smugly to himself. They were right after all, Blaine would never hurt them. Torture them and tell their secrets, but it wouldn't be as bad as they were imagining.

"You have a point," David said finally, finishing off his lunch and heading for the door Wes left through. "See you guys later, keep up the hard work," he shouted as he left the room.

"Sure," Nick grimaced.

_~o~(O)~o~_

By the time David found Wes, Wes was in Blaine's office finishing off lunch. Blaine smiled happily as they chatted about their plans for the weekend and the movie the three of them were planning to see.

Blaine hadn't been this happy for this long in such a long time. And David and Wes knew that he and Kurt had been on at least six more dates since they made their deal.

Six dates. That was Wes and David's problem.

Blaine never dated anyone for that long and not introduced them. And it was freaking them out. Was Blaine really ashamed of his life?

Blaine got up from his seat from behind his desk, and opened the office door, "David, I could see you from in here at the door, what took you so long, something on your mind?" Blaine smiled, shutting the door behind them.

"No, no, ju-just looking for Wes,"

Wes frowned. "Why? As far as you were concerned that conversation was long over." he frowned.

"Actually Wes, I think you're right." David smiled, being careful of the words he chose in order not to let Blaine know, who was sitting obliviously behind his desk texting.

Obviously by his stupid grin he was texting Kurt.

David made dagger eyes at Wes to make a point of 'do not speak about it here', and took a seat next to Blaine.

"so, who ya texting Romeo?" Wes joked with Blaine, catching David's sign.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled typing away at his blackberry.

"Well, we ll leave you to it then," Wes smiled, dragging David with him to the door. Blaine looked up from his phone at Wes and David who was being dragged behind him. "You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you text Kurt, we have stuff to do anyways," Wes lied. "Cool, just setting a location for our date tonight," Blaine smiled. "Any suggestions before you go?"

Wes just stared at Blaine like he'd grown a second head. David however took the opportunity. "That new Thai place in town, the missus said it was really good," David said smoothly.

"Good idea, Kurt loves Thai. See you guys!" Blaine grinned, turning his attention back to his phone.

Wes and David scrambled out of the room and hastily ran to the exit of the building. Piling into David's car, and speeding off.

"What was all that about?" Wes screamed as they headed to what Wes could only assume was the direction of David's house.

"We are going to that Thai restaurant tonight."

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_____If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

_____I Also Promise That Charlee Is A Real Person. It's Just When I Get On A Roll When Writing. I Don't Stop. But Credit To Charlee For Parts Of The Storyline. 8)_

_____xoxoxoxox_

_____Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_

_____P.s Want A Teaser?_

"So there they sat, in a booth near the back of the restaurant, waiting for their best friend and his date."


	8. World's Worst Criminals Part Two

_Pumping Out Chapters Faster Than The Whores At School Change Sexual Partners Or Pump Out Babies._

_Well Duh About The Babies Part. It Takes Nine Months To Make That Happen. This Takes...Well That s For Me To Know._

_You Should Check Out "Professional Griefers" By Deadmau5 Feat. Gerard Way._

_Tis Pretty Much Awesome. On Loop The Entire Way Through This Chapter. I Could Just Imagine Blaine Driving Around Town At Night Listening To It. Maybe He Should Play It For Kurt?_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Seven**

** 'World's Worst Criminals'**  
**Part Two**

_~o~(O)~o~_

David and Wes got to the restaurant before Blaine and Kurt.

Although they were following them on their date, Wes and David still refused to break any other of the rules Blaine had set. Which included research. So all they knew was that Blaine may take Kurt to this Thai restaurant tonight.

No time.

So there they sat, in a booth near the back of the restaurant, waiting for their best friend and his date.

And they weren't disappointed.

Mid way through a bitch fight over what flavour of sundae they were going to split while waiting (Wes wanted caramel and David wanted Chocolate) Kurt and Blaine entered the restaurant.

And Wes and David immediately flung up their menus to use to hide themselves.

Blaine and Kurt, oblivious to the two men whisper fighting behind their menus, were seated by staff and handed their menus. And quickly placed their orders.

"What do you think they are doing?" Wes whispered. "Oh gee, I don't know Wes, maybe they are getting ready to launch a rocket. What the fuck do you think they are doing you dumb ass. They are on a date." David snapped angrily behind his menu, "Now let s get a chocolate sundae!"

"Never!" Wes gasped.

Over at the other table, things were going really well for Blaine. He could hardly keep his eyes off of Kurt. And it would seem that neither could Kurt. Their conversation not ceasing at all.

They had quickly ordered, Kurt claiming that everything sounded great, and jumped quickly into conversation.

Kurt was perfect, in ever conceivable way. He was everything that Blaine was looking for and more. And tonight he was going to ask Kurt if they could take things to the next level.

He was going to ask Kurt if he wanted to be his boyfriend.

And everything was going to plan.

Kurt was happy. Blaine was happy. The food was good. The vibe was good.

Over at Wes and David s table, David had gotten his way, claiming Wes to be a racist if he didn't let him have a chocolate sundae. Even though the highly amused waitress had offered to do half and half.

"Wes, if we are going to achieve anything from this, we have to get closer," David told Wes, spitting ice cream all over his face as he spoke.

"You're right, we'll follow them when they leave,"

While Blaine tucked into his meal, the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stood on end. They were being watched. Kurt could feel eyes on him. Although he was used to being stared at, being gay and flamboyant. But he still hated it to no end.

As Kurt scanned the restaurant for whoever was staring, Wes and David slipped out the backdoor of the restaurant, to wait for the dinner to end.

After finishing their dinners and halving a piece of chocolate mud cake, Blaine offered Kurt to go and see a movie.

Accepting the offer, the pair left hand in hand out the door and into the street.

As Blaine continued to tell Kurt about his holiday to Italy last spring, Kurt got the feeling again. Were they being followed? As they walked down the lamp lit footpath, passing window displays and panes of glass, Kurt saw two men walking not far behind them.

Kurt could have sworn he'd seen them at the restaurant. But they looked familiar.

Not wanting to risk anything, Kurt carefully maneuverer his pepper spray out of his pocket and at the ready.

After years of being tormented in high school, Burt, his father, had insisted that Kurt should carry a can of pepper spray, just for situations like this one was turning in to.

Noticing Kurt was slightly distracted, Blaine rubbed soothing circles on the top of his hand with his thumb, earning a shy smile from Kurt. "What s on your mind?" Blaine asked concerned. "Just tired," Kurt lied.

Believing Kurt, Blaine brushed off his concern as they walked on. But the footsteps just grew closer.

And closer still.

As Kurt's heart raced in a state of sheer panic, random thoughts and memories flashed through his mind.

Karofsky tormenting him. Being tossed into dumpsters. Going shopping with Mercedes. Going to the Mafia with Puck.

And then it hit him. He knew these two men. Well, he'd seen them before. They were the two guys who dealt with Puck and gave him the loan. Puck mustn t have paid and now they were going to punish him. Oh god, they are going to hurt me. Fuck! And Blaine!

In one swift movement Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, turned on his heel, held up the pepper spray. And spray he did indeed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Wes Screamed, as the pepper spray was unleashed right in his eyes.

"Take that!" Kurt screeched, pushing Blaine behind him in hopes of protecting him.

"You okay Wes?" David asked his friend, doubled over on the side of the road, clutching his face.

"Wes? David?" Blaine questioned, and then yelled, "WES! DAVID!"

"Wes and David?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine, fear etched across his delicate features. Blaine frowned. "Blaine?"

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. "Blaine? H-how- do you know they-they-" Kurt stuttered out when Blaine cut in, "Are in the Mafia. Yeah."

David and a half blind Wes could do nothing but watch on.

Blaine let out a large sigh. And took in a deep breath. Tears rolling down his cheeks. "Th-they are my b-best friends,"

Kurt couldn't understand. Blaine was such a nice guy, why would he kick around with guys in the Mafia?

"Are you?" Kurt whispered. Blaine choked out a small sob and nodded.

"The leader,"

He lied. He said he worked in management in a factory. He lied to me.

**And so Kurt ran**.

_~o~(O)~o~_

"Mate, we are sorry," David said, the next morning in Blaine's office, his friends head buried in his arms as he quietly cried.

"I know, he needed to know sooner or later I suppose," Blaine choked out. "You didn't mean to,"

David glanced back to Wes who was standing by the door, tears welling up in his eyes watching their best friend fall apart.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Wes said from his place near the door.

The silence they were met with was enough of an answer.

"We got you a ticket to Italy. Your flight leaves tonight. Go and have a break in the sun. Go and see your Grandmother. We'll take things from here until you return, we've got your back man."

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_______Oh My Holy Rowling. I Feel Terrible. Poor Poor Blaine. Poor Kurt. Just Tears Everwhere!_

_______Why The Heck Did I Do That._

_______Oh...But Wait...Things Have To Get Worse Before They Get Better..._

_______If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

_______R+R OR Kurt Will Pepper Spray YOU! And Blaine Will Make You Sleep With The Fishes!_

_______Love You And Your Reviews._

_______xoxoxoxox_

_______Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	9. The Enemy

_That Last Chapter Left Me Uber Depressed._  
_I Ended Up In Sweat Pants In Bed Listening To Katy Perry._  
_"'cos When I'm With Him I Am Thinking Of Yoooou!"_  
_Poor Blainers._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Nine **

**'The Enemy'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

A week had gone by. And Kurt still couldn't get Blaine out of his mind.

Kurt was livid with Blaine.

How dare he lie to him and put him in such danger.

Kurt wasn't entirely put off by the idea of Blaine being a crime lord. He fancied himself a little bad boy.

But Blaine was selfish. What sort of relationship could Blaine have hoped to achieve while withholding such important information.

And then there was Blaine's bad friends.

David and Wes. When he had met them with Puck, they were ruthless men. Heartless.

How could beautiful loving Blaine be friends with such scary men?

Kurt had had such a good feeling about that night. If Blaine hadn't asked already, he was going to ask Blaine to be his boyfriend. They had so much in common and loved spending time with him.

Kurt could feel himself settling down with Blaine.

He was falling for Blaine.

But now everything had changed.

Or had it.

Kurt couldn't decide.

So he wrote a list of pros and cons.

Pros Cons

Hot In The Mafia

Rich Friends With Wes And David

Stuff In Common Leader Of The Mafia

Sings Lied To Me

Gentleman Can't Be Trusted

Adorable

His Smile

Best Friend

Italian

Stunning Eyes

Likes Me

Crys

Devoted

Protective

I Love Him...

And with the last pro, he had made up his mind.

And grabbed his phone and his "Call" On Blaine.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

"Hello Blaine's Phone," A male answered.

"Hello is Blaine there please?" Kurt asked politely to the male, who he was suspicious of.

"No sorry, he's overseas, is that you Kurt?" The man asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's David, man, we are so so so sorry about last week-" David rambled as Kurt cut in.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER DAVID, WHERE IS BLAINE!" Kurt exploded.

"I-italy," David stuttered, "He-he was so-o upset we s-sent him on holiday,"

Kurt frowned. "He loves you, Kurt,"

"Give me details, I'm going to meet up with him."

_~o~(O)~o~_

"Who was that?" Wes asked, as David hung up the phone twenty minutes later.

"Kurt, he is going to meet up with Blaine in Italy," David smiled.

"Kurt? He was shouting, I could hear him from here," Wes laughed.

"You know, I think Blaine was wrong to not tell him, Kurt is one tough cookie,"

"I hope to god that Kurt can track Blaine down," Wes thought aloud.

"When there is a will there is a way, Wes. Love will guide them to each other," David said.

"When did you become all...spiritual?" Wes mocked David.

"A combo of and Oprah. With a side of Jeremy Kyle."

_~o~(O)~o~_

The first thing Kurt did once he got off the phone with David, was dial Puck's number.

"H'lo?" Puck answered on the first ring.

"Puck, I need a loan, not the Mafia, who can I go to?"

"I'll pick you up in five, I'll take you to the other local gang,"

"Thanks Puck,"

"Anytime, Badass,"

_~o~(O)~o~_

Puck pulled up out the front of Kurt's and honked twice.

Bidding Finn a quick farewell, Kurt flew out the front door and into the passenger side of Puck's truck.

They drove to the west side of Lima and to the more run down part of town. Puck took a few quick turns down back roads, and pulled up outside a store.

"Come on," Puck said, as he jumped out his door and headed to the shop. Kurt hesitantly unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the truck. Following close behind Puck.

Inside, what appeared to be a pawn shop, was a greasy looking Italian man, hair oiled back, dirty moustache, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He was standing behind the store counter, reading what on the outside appeared to be a newspaper, but inside was a porno.

"Hey, is Franco around?" Puck asked the man casually. "He is," the man scowered from behind the counter, "but who s asking?"

"Puckerman, and Hummel," Puck said smoothly. Although Kurt wanted to die inside when Puck had used his actual name.

"Yous his two o'clock?" the man asked, "Sure are,"

"Names Tommy," The man introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake to the two men. "I'm Puck, this is, Kurt" Puck introduced them, each of them shaking the mans hand. Tommy's eyes staring at Kurt for a little longer on Kurt, as if trying to figure him out.

Did he know this guy?

"Either of you got any weapons on you?"

"No need," Puck laughed.

"Come on through then," Tommy showed them into a back room through a door behind the counter that Kurt hadn't noticed before.

They travelled through a series of small hallways and passages before Tommy stopped and whispered to a man standing guard outside a room, before stepping aside and letting them pass through.

Inside were three men sitting behind a camping table on lawn chairs. All of the men were smoking cheap cigars and drinking cheap whiskey.

Blaine always smelt of Cuban cigars and whiskey. Although Kurt knew Blaine didn't smoke, Kurt knew it was a nervous thing Blaine did, rolling cigars in-between his fingers.

"Franco, Puckerman and Hummel, your two o'clock," Tommy introduced before slipping out the door, which promptly slammed behind him.

"What can I do for you boys?" The man Kurt assumed was Franco, sitting centre, asked.

"We need a loan, friend here needs to make an emergency trip to Europe. Family emergency," Puck stated.

"How much?"

"5,000"

"Done. You have three months to pay it back from your return to the U S of A. Hummel, so you know, we will find you, and we will know when you return and when you go. And the consequences of avoiding us or stealing for us..well...use your imagination, Lee here has a great imagination too," Franco said pointing to one of the men standing by the door, one eye and scars covering his face. Kurt shuddered.

"You just have to fill in some paper work, and we send our regards to your family,"

_~o~(O)~o~_

Puck and Kurt left as fast as they could after filling out the paper work and having the money transferred into Kurt's account.

"Hey Franco, you might wanna keep tabs on Hummel," Tommy said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey in Franco's office.

"Whys that Tommy?"

"That's Anderson's squeeze."

"Call up Dean and Joey, you three are taking a trip to Europe, to ah, take a little care of business." Franco smiled.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___AHHHHHHHHHH_

___Dun Dun Dun_

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	10. Love Explosions

_I, Much Like Kurt, Took French In High School. For Four Years. And I Only REALLY Learnt How To Swear. "VACHE COCHON GARCE!" (Cow, Pig, Bitch)_

_Stunning._

_So This Is Google Translate. So If You Are Italian. Hi! I Blame Google Translate. Translations In English In Brackets._

_Kurt Sucks At Italian Too._

_It's Finally The School Holidays, So I Thought I Would Get The Action Started Now. Some Chapters Will Come Out Closer To Others. Some Chapters May Take Longer. But I Assure You I Have Nothing Better To Do Than Write This._

_Oh And Bake Cupcakes. I Might Make A Blog For Them. They Are Pretty Darn Cool If You Ask ME. Like Pro Ass Looking Cakes._

_UPDATE: Halfway Through Writing This Chapter I Got Writers Block And Made A Blog For My Cupcakes. Check This Shit Out! _

_littlejaydeecakes . tumblr_

_I'm Impressed._

_Now Let s Take A Holiday..._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Ten **

**'Love Explosions'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

14 hours later, Kurt stepped off a plane in Florence, then onto a train to Perugia, Italy. The last place Wes and David received contact from Blaine the day before.

It was an 11 hour flight. But Kurt had slept through most of it, after making reservations over the phone for the hotel Wes and David had put Blaine in.

Kurt had no idea where Blaine would be, other than he was supposed to be staying at the same hotel. But no idea if he would actually be there. Or what Blaine was going to say when he found him. But he had to tell Blaine how he felt.

It was 3a.m, when Kurt checked in. Making a mental note to ask what room Blaine was in, in the morning. First Kurt needed a full nights rest.

However, rest did not come easy.

Every time Kurt closed his eyes, visions of Blaine with other men and situations of rejection filled his mind.

Kurt was very nervous.

And not far down the hall, an also very restless Blaine also slumbered. Dreaming of the man he loved, but would never see again.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Early the next morning, Kurt dressed and headed down to the main desk, his faithful translator in hand.

In high school he had taken French and become quite fluent. However Italian was only slightly similar and Kurt wasn't going to risk looking like a complete idiot.

"Er..Buongiorno?" Kurt said to the man behind the desk.

"Ah, buongiorno , spero che tu abbia dormito bene?" The man happily replied.

(Ah, good morning Mr Hummel, I trust you slept well?)

Puzzled, Kurt just nodded slowly. "Cosa posso fare per voi signore in questa bella giornata?" The man smiled.

(What can I do for you sir on this fine day?)

Kurt quickly checked his translator before saying, "Che stanza Anderson in?"

(What room Anderson in?)

The man beamed at Kurt's attempt to speak Italian, and began to speak once more, "Ah, Mr Anderson in camera centoquattro,"

(Ah, Mr Anderson is in room one hundred and four)

"Centoquattro?" Kurt asked puzzled.

(104)

"Centoquattro!" The Man smiled.

"Puoi scriverlo per favore?" Kurt asked, still struggling. He hadn't anticipated struggling so much with the language barrier. His French was near perfect. However, he would leave Blaine the Italian for himself. If he could find him that was.

(Can you write that down please?)

"si ,"

(Yes)

However Kurt was hoping he would write down a number, not "Centoquattro".

"Centoquattro," Kurt read aloud.

"One Hundred and Four," another voice said, from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned on the spot to thank whoever translated the number for him, and nearly fainted.

It was Blaine.

"Well, that was easy," Kurt said, before jumping into Blaine's arms.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the entire day talking and sorting things out in Blaine's hotel room.

Blaine was so happy to see Kurt after the last time he saw him.

And Kurt was just happy to have Blaine in his arms once more.

Little did they know, that after their 'Affectionate' hug they had shared earlier that morning in the hotel lobby. Lima's other gang, knew Blaine's secret.

"Franco, you ain't never gonna believe what we found in Italy," Tommy spoke into his phone. "Whats that Tommy boy?"

"When I said Hummel was Anderson's Squeeze, I was joking. But after this morning I can tell you Franco, Blaine Anderson, the most feared Mafia leader in the USA, is a flaming 'mo. He's gay."

Franco laughed bitterly.

"Kill Hummel, don't worry about getting the money off of him, I'd say the damage him being dead, would be well worth 5,000." Franco ordered.

"Consider it done, boss." Tommy replied, before hanging up and giving the orders to Dean and Joey.

"We have 24 hours to kill Hummel."

_~o~(O)~o~_

After spending all day indoors, Blaine decided to take Kurt to his favourite restaurant, down the arcade.

As they walked down the street Kurt started to get the same feeling he got that night Wes and David followed them. Although this time, Blaine felt it too.

Speeding up their pace, Blaine and Kurt slipped into a small alley way between two buildings in the arcade. When they saw what could only be bad news.

Three men, all fully dressed neatly in black suits, scuttled past, looking around everywhere, scanning the streets for something. Or someone.

Kurt started to shake. He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all.

Blaine noticing Kurt shaking frowned, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. Fear was evident in Kurt's eyes.

"What?" Blaine whispered, "I k-know one of them, f-from th-the other gang," Kurt started to cry.

"Shit!" Blaine shouted, before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, he didn't mean for that to come out. Kurt just sobbed harder.

"Babe, Kurt, no don't cry," Blaine cooed, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back. "It-t's all my f-fault, I led them t-to you, p-put your life in dan-ger," Kurt bawled.

"Kurt, no, I'm so glad you came, but we need to make a plan,"

"Wh-what are we going to do B-blaine?" Kurt choked out.

They stood in the shadows of the alley way thinking for a good few minutes before Blaine produced a cell phone from his pocket.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring-

"Ciao?"

(Hello?)

"Mama?"

"Blaine?"

"Si , mamma ho bisogno del vostro aiuto."

(Yes, mama I need your help.)

"Per tutto questo tempo e non il figlio chiamata"

(All this time and no call son)

"Mom, I'm sorry you know why though? You understand?"

"Still Blaine, I worry."

"Mama, I am in danger, I need a safe house."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Where are you son?"

"Italy,"

"Cooper. Go to Cooper."

"Mama, you know how he is-"

"Son, go to Cooper, he would still do anything for yo-"

"Mama! I don't know where he is anymore, remember?"

"Auckland."

"Where? Who?"

"Your brother is in Auckland. He has settled down in New Zealand."

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

_____Hahahahaha. New Zealand. I Couldn't Help Myself. _

___xoxoxo_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	11. Morrinsville

_So Now It's My Turn To Not Only Say " Haere Mai!" To Kurt And Blaine To My Country, But Also You, My Dear Reader._

_Mowki Is From Germany._  
_Anderprson's Bio Tells Me They Are From Mars._

_But I Am From This Little Dot At The Bottom Of The Globe, Next Door To Our Cousins Australia._

_"Morrinsville" Is Not Where I Live. Perhaps Next Chapter Kurt And Blaine May Visit My City. But Morrinsville Is A Special Place For Me. So I Though You Deserve A Little Background Knowledge._  
_Morrinsville, Is 10 Minutes Away From Candyland. A Mother Flippin' Candy Factory. Aw Yeah! It Is Also Where My Aunt Lives, Who Is One Of My Greatest Heroes. It s My Home Away From Home. Its A Rural Town In The Waikato, Around Two Hours Drive From Auckland (Where I Am) But Has A Rather Suburban Feel. The Closest Big City/Town Is Hamilton. Where The V8 Supercars Race. I Loathe Hamilton. And Especially Chartwell. Ugh. Snobby People Live There. Where I Am From Is Way Better. I'm From The Big City, Country Folk! So Every School Holidays, I Spend An Entire Week With My Aunt, In Morrinsville, Relaxing And Spending Time With My Aunt, And Away From My Brother And The City._

_So I Think The Best Place For Kurt And Blaine To Escape Is My Safe Place._

_Welcome To New Zealand._  
_Population; 4 Million._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Eleven **

**'Morrinsville'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

"If only it were as easy as it looks in the films!" Grumbled Kurt tiredly as he got off the phone from yet another travel agent, slamming the phone down on their dirty back alley motel room bed.

Blaine smiled tiredly at Kurt, as he continued to listen to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, well, yes, I understand. No. No. Price is not an issue, but no first class,"

Kurt frowned at Blaine further. "Too obvious," Blaine whispered.

"Yes, I'm still here,"

Blaine gestured to Kurt to find a pen and paper for him to write on. Rummaging through a couple of drawers, Kurt finally found a note pad and pencil.

"Yes, hold on a second, could you repeat that sorry?"

Blaine was silent for a minute, and then started writing, repeating the information back to the man for confirmation. "So, train to Rome, fly from Rome to Sydney Australia, then to Auckland New Zealand?"

There was some frantic muttering audible from the other side of the line and Blaine creased his brow in frustration. "Hold up, let me talk to my partner first,"

At the mention of 'partner' Kurt looked up from the phone book he was going through and gazed up at Blaine. Covering the mouth piece of the phone Blaine said, "The only flight straight to Auckland from Sydney, has only one seat left, and I'm not leaving you behind, so he can get us both on a flight to Wellington, then a transfer to Rotorua, and bus up to Auckland," Blaine tried to smile enthusiastically, but Kurt grimaced. Thinking of all that time travelling. "Is there any where between Wellington and Auckland he recommends staying for a little while?" Kurt smiled hopefully.

Blaine gave Kurt a knowing look, before un covering the phone. "Anywhere you recommend staying between Wellington and Auckland?"

There was a moment s silence, and then the audible murmur of the man on the other end of the line. "Okay, I'll tell him,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "He recommends Rotorua as a tourist stop, kind of in the country but still a busy town?"

"Anything more, uhm, relaxing, more secluded. A quiet town to hide in for a while?"

Blaine turned back to the phone. Ten minutes later Blaine hung up the phone with a relieved smile on his face.

"Smiles Mr Anderson, are we safe?" Kurt chuckled, as Blaine made his way over to the bed his was sitting on. Blaine grinned even wider.

"What s the plan?"

"Okay. Tonight we catch the train to Rome. From Rome we fly direct to Sydney in Australia. From Sydney we fly to New Zealand's capitol, Wellington. From Wellington we fly domestic to Hamilton, where a car will be waiting to take us to..."

"To?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Morrinsville," Blaine whispered, as if it were the biggest secret in the world. Which really, ot was.

"Morrinsville?" Kurt blurted out. Blaine gave Kurt a knowing smile before explaining.

"Your quiet rural town to relax in my dear."

_~o~(O)~o~_

Out of fear of being followed, Blaine insisted they change clothes and use public transport. Things that would appear unusual behaviour for Blaine, in order to throw off the men following them, who would be hot on their heels by now. Thirsty for blood.

Blaine knew how Franco operated, and knew if these men didn't find them, they were as good as dead.

Also the more people around, the less likely it was that they would do anything. Too many witnesses.

So with all the nerves and fears and adrenaline rushing through the pair, by the time they sat on their flight to Sydney, they were ready to pass out.

The hair hostess covering them with a blanket as they slept. Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's head on Kurt's.

_~o~(O)~o~_

19 hours later, the air hostess lightly shook Blaine's shoulder from the aisle. "Sir. Mr Anderson, we have arrived," she informed him, giving him a gentle smile, "You two must have been tired, you slept nearly 18 hours!" She exclaimed as Blaine woke Kurt up.

"Come on Kurt, we can sleep on the flight to Wellington," Blaine chuckled as Kurt refused to wake, and nuzzled further into Blaine. His hair tickling Blaine's chin.

"Wellington?" The air hostess asked as she took their luggage out of the overhead compartment. "Yeah," Blaine smiled seriously.

"New Zealand is great, you guys ever been?" She asked conversationally. "No," Kurt smiled excitedly, "I can't wait."

"You know there is a lot more there than Lord of the Rings and Flight of the Conchords there. There are landmarks, Maori traditions, you could go and see a kiwi their native bird, plenty of sheep there too, I think 3 or 4 to every person there is. Oh and it's so beautiful and green there, lush fields of green grass and dense bush, it's stunning. The people are really friendly too, I hope you guys have a great time there," The hostess grinned.

The two men looked at each other and shared a small smile. Blaine was so glad Kurt suggested a small holiday before going to see Cooper.

This way they wouldn't endanger him anyway.

_~o~(O)~o~_

It was night, by the time they had landed in Wellington. The connecting flight to Hamilton left early the next morning, so they ended up renting a room for the night. Jet lag knocking them out once more.

Although Blaine was well travelled in his work, he had never flown so far away from home before, and wondered if Kurt too, would feel homesick.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Bright and early the next morning, Kurt and Blaine dragged themselves out of bed and back onto a plane. This one however much smaller. Too small for Kurt's liking.

"If we die Blaine, I'm going to kick your ass, and my father will kick your ass too!" Kurt muttered to Blaine nervously as the plane took off, out of the airport Kurt was just informed was 'One of the most dangerous to fly out of due to the incredible winds it got'.

"Hey, they followed you," Blaine joked, beaming a smile at Kurt. Kurt frowned, "Wouldn't have a problem if you weren't public enemy, Mr Mafia," Kurt snapped playfully.

"You love it," Blaine smiled.

"No, I love you." Kurt muttered.

Blaine almost did a double take. "What?" He asked, as Kurt pretended to look out the window. "What do you mean what?" Kurt pouted as Blaine forced him to look at him.

"You love me?" Blaine asked.

"Why else do you think I took out a loan with a gang, travelled hours to Europe and went on the run with you, you dumb ass." Kurt grumbled, crossing his arms in mock offense.

"I-I love you too, Kurt," Blaine beamed, reaching over to hold Kurt's hand.

20 minutes later they were still holding hands, and had landed in Hamilton. Jumping into a rental car and heading to Morrinsville.

_~o~(O)~o~_

"I'm bored!" Kurt protested, from his place on the couch in their large motel room in Morrinsville. "Kurt, we have been here not even an hour, turn the TV on or something," Blaine suggested, taking the spot next to him. Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Do you want to go and play tourist?" Blaine offered. Kurt gasped.

"I'll take that as a no, Hm.." Blaine began to ponder ideas of things Kurt might like to do.

"Fishing?"

"No,"

"Swimming?"

"No,"

"For a drive?"

"No,"

"Out for lunch?"

"N-no,"

"Make babies with me?" Blaine nudged Kurt playfully, who gasped in mock horror.

"Nice try,"

"Shopping?"

"Let's go!" Kurt shouted, dragging Blaine behind himself as he headed for the door.

"I'd rather make babies," Blaine grumbled as he was tugged along.

"We have a whole week before we go to Auckland," Kurt tutted, starting the rental car and heading down the highway towards Hamilton.

Blaine beamed a goofy smile at Kurt from the passenger seat. "I'm looking forward to my little holiday with you, Kurt."

Green fields rolling by as they drove on.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___What Do You Think? New Zealand Is Pretty Radd! Now I'm Off To Bake Some Cupcakes! Then Write Some More?_

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	12. The AKL CBD

_BTW, I Just Checked The Stats For This Fic. There Are SO MANY Of You Guys Reading This! Wes And David Will Be Delighted To Hunt You Down. I Need Your Feedback. I Need Advice. I Need Ideas. I Need You To Review!_

_Anyslut..._

_Aw Yeah Baybay! This Is My Turf!_

_So AKL CBD, Means Auckland City Business District. Which Is The City Part OF Auckland. I'm Talking Harbour Bridge, Sky Tower, The Hilton._  
_People In Suits. Drinking Starbucks._  
_Where I Want To Live._

_I'm Not From Central Auckland. Don't Laugh, I'm From West Auckland._  
_Ever Heard Of Outrageous Fortune? Based On Westie Life._  
_I'm Talking Bogans, Mullets, Holdens, Fords, v8s, Leopard Print. Love IT! But I Though Kurt Might Be REALLY Upset If Blaine Took Him There. So He Can Have My Big City._

_Welcome To My Side Of Town._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Twelve **

**'The AKL CBD'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

When the bus arrived to take Kurt and Blaine to Auckland, Kurt couldn't be happier.

Although he would be too stubborn to admit that to Blaine, after all stopping for a week was his idea.

After shopping at would could only be described as the smallest mall in the entire unoverse, if it could even be called a mall, Kurt had been bored.

Blaine had many suggestions of tourist activities they could do, but they were all too dirty for Kurt's liking.

So instead Kurt surfed the internet and looked at things to do in Auckland, where they were heading now.

They were heading to the city district. Which meant huge office blocks, big malls and big brands. Kurt likey.

So as soon as they sat down on the bus, Kurt's face was literally pressed up against the window.

"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked, as Blaine sat next to him. "This is going to be a long day," Blaine sighed.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Two and half hours later. Two sick kids. Various quick stops. And a crying baby later, Blaine and Kurt stumbled off of their bus with great relief.

Blaine called for a cab to take them into the city, to their room at the Hilton, while Kurt looked a souvenirs at the bus depot, for something for his dad.

"I thought I d never smell fresh air again!" Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he shopped. "Neither," Kurt smiled. "Poor things, it wasn't their fault," Kurt shrugged as he walked down the stores narrow aisle. Blaine snorted in disbelief. "Seriously, you were ready to get off and walk the rest of the way!" Blaine retorted. "It smelt." Kurt replied casually.

"Cabs here," Blaine said sometime later. "Let s get some rest, and then do some real shopping!" Kurt beamed.

_~o~(O)~o~_

The next day, Blaine's mother had organised for Blaine to meet up with his brother. Although she had told Cooper that he was meeting with a friend of hers, who needed a good tour around the city.

So of course Kurt wouldn t miss this for the world.

"Eat your breakfast," Kurt smiled as he took the seat opposite Blaine at the dining table in their hotel room. "Not hungry," Blaine mumbled, sipping at his cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Blaine, dear, I know you are nervous, but I'll be there, he's your brother after all." Kurt offered.

Blaine only frowned. "He can't be that bad," Kurt asked, curious.

"He left two weeks after I came out, never came back."

"Might not be because you are gay, Blaine,"

"Why else?"

"We shall ask him today, now finish your breakfast, and get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes. Let s not keep Cooper waiting now."

And with a flourish Kurt left the room to get ready.

"Easier said than done," Blaine grumbled, pushing his food sadly around his plate. "Big Mafia leader scared of his bog brother now?" Kurt mocked from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm eating!" Blaine shouted back.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were fully dressed and standing in the lobby of the Skytower. Cooper was to meet them in exactly five minutes at the food court upstairs, and Blaine was a mess.

He couldn't stop shaking, and Kurt had to literally drag him out of the hotel, causing a bit of a scene.

"Calm down," Kurt cooed, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "It will be okay, and if it isn't, we go straight back to the hotel for days and days of sex, deal?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Deal," Blaine croaked out.

They headed upstairs to wait. Although by the time they reached the meeting place, Cooper was already there. "Blaine?" Cooper asked as the approached. "Cooper?" Blaine replied. "Little bro, what are you doing here?" Cooper beamed, wrapping his younger brother in a massive bear hug. "Are you okay?" Cooper quickly added, checking and inspecting his brother for any evident damage.

"Y-yes, C-came to see yo-u," Blaine stuttered out nervously. Cooper raised his eyebrow at Blaine s sudden nervousness, and then noticed Kurt. "Blaine's other half I presume?" Cooper smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you," Kurt returned the smile and shook his hand. "Likewise," Cooper grinned like a child.

"Blaine, I've missed you so much, but with all the travel, and I hear all about your line of work from mom, I just haven t had the time to see you!" Cooper explained, as they walked into 'Ming Court' Asian buffet, to be seated. "This is such a great surprise,"

"Really?" Blaine asked hesitantly, as they took their seats and ordered drinks. "Why wouldn't it, you are my brother after all!" Cooper continued to smile.

"But-but don't you hate me?" Blaine asked, curious. Kurt's eyes widened at the sudden change of topic.

"No, why would I?" Cooper answered, surprised. "Because I'm gay?" Blaine replied. "Doesn't matter to me,"

"Really?" an equally surprised Blaine asked. Maybe Kurt was right. "Nope, never had cared, as long as you were happy," Cooper laughed. "Then why did you leave?"

"I left to see the world Blaine, not because my brother was gay. Is that what you though, all these years that hated you?"

Blaine nodded solemnly.

"Let s be honest kiddo, the only thing I don't like, is your job. And I know what mom tells me is the toned down version, and the version she knows is toned even further down. Regardless, we don't like it. It's not safe, and you are better than that. Especially after..." Cooper trailed off.

"After what?" Kurt asked, interested in what Cooper had to say.

Cooper looked into his younger brothers eyes and sighed. "After our dad was killed by the Mafia."

Blaine fainted.

Kurt knew that Blaine's father was dead. But neither he nor Blaine had known how, other than he was shot.

Kurt and Cooper quickly helped Blaine off of the floor before Blaine could cause a scene and the waiter got him some water.

"T-the m-mafia!" Blaine shouted. "Shh!" Cooper scolded. "My mafia?" Blaine asked. Cooper shook his head.

"Some guy named Franco." Cooper frowned.

Kurt went silent. "What s wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I know Franco."

"How?" asked Cooper. "I took a loan off of him to find Blaine; he must have sent those guys after us. Holy shit!" Kurt explained.

"When I get back to Ohio-" Blaine began threatening when Kurt's phone went off.

"I have to take this, excuse me," Kurt left the dining room and went to the men s room.

"Dad?"

"Son, something s happened,"

"Are you okay? Carole? Finn?"

"Son calm down, it's Noah, he's in hospital. He got shot."

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

Dun Dun Dun.

R+R Or Eat Plankton.

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_  
_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_  
_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._  
_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._  
_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._  
_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_  
_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	13. My Kryptonite

_Long time, no write, right?_

_Well FYI I just moved houses, started exams and turned eighteen (28th August, Yay me.)_  
_So cool your jets._

_Charlee and I hit a snag in our plot. Meaning, there are only a few chapters left to go. (Four to be precise)_  
_But don't be sad._

_We already have a new story brewing._  
_AU. Of course. Klaine. Of course._  
_Confusion? Of course._

_Even Super-Blaine has a weakness._

_This is only a little fill in. The action is building._

_This is dedicated to my Kurt, Muffin-Stealing-Ninja (Steph)_  
_Who often also kicks my ass!_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Thirteen **

**'My Kryptonite'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

As Kurt sat in the small storage room that doubled as a lunch room, in the back of Blaine's factory, he couldn't help but wish that they had never returned to Ohio.

Yeah, he was glad he got to see Puck and was glad to see he was recovering well ("Meh, this is nothing, hardly even a scratch," "Noah, you nearly died! You were shot an inch above your heart!") but things between he and Blaine were now strained.

"Obviously when they followed you to me, they figured that you are important to me, so until a deal is made, Nick and Jeff are to be with you 24 hours a day. They'll take shifts at night and alternate. You won t be alone, so we won t have the risk of you being kidnapped of hurt." Blaine had told Kurt hours earlier, only to have Kurt inform him that he wasn't a baby, and he shouldn't be treated like one.

Ergo, being stuck in the backroom with Nick and Jeff. Who had carried Kurt to the room, in order to prevent him from kicking Blaine in the shins any further.

"You make me question my love for you, Anderson," Kurt shouted at the locked door, where Blaine sat on the other side, ice packs on his bruised legs. "Right back at you Kurt, I can hardly walk," Blaine growled back. "Serves you right, for locking me in here with these two idiots, when I get out of here-" Kurt threatened, when the door swung open.

"Seriously Kurt, calm down, he s just trying to protect you," Wes stated calmly. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Wes, who now stood side by side with David, who both shuddered at the look they were being given,

"The only person who will need protecting around here, will be Prince Fucking Anderson, when I get out of this room," Kurt said in an even and low tone.

"Blaine," Wes shouted over his shoulder, "Either you let him go, and he kills you, or you leave him in here, and then he kills you," Blaine limped closer to the room hesitantly, meeting eyes with Kurt for the first time since the 'Attack'. Kurt threw him a dirty glare.

"Either way I'm a dead man it seems, but he is safer with guards." Blaine reasoned. Kurt dropped his head from his hands, which he was leaning on, and threw his head hard down on the table. Causing a loud THUD to echo through the building.

"Kurt! What did you do that for? Are you okay?" Blaine limped to Kurt's side to see if his love was okay. Kurt quickly sprang into action and caught Blaine around the neck in his vice like grip.

"Now , if you don't mind, in case you haven t forgotten, I had a life before you came along. And guess what, shock horror, I still do! I have a father, who guess what, also has a shotgun, who will be wondering where I am. So unless you want me to keep smashing my head on the table until I get severe brain damage or bleeding in the brain so I die, which of course, when my father finds me, you will have to answer to. Or, you let me go this instant, and you keep your head on your shoulders." Kurt hissed, feeling Blaine shudder and wriggle between his arms.

"Well?"

"You can go, but Nick and Jeff go with you." Blaine whispered in defeat. "Blaine, I do not need protecting!" Kurt shouted as he released Blaine, who stumbled backwards away from Kurt, rubbing his neck, feeling for injuries.

Wes laughed.

"What?" Blaine demanded, clearly annoyed with Kurt, but focussing his anger on everyone else.

"I don't know why you are so worried about him, when he's far scarier and ruthless than you!" Wes cackled, earning an uproar of laughter from the others and a smirk from Kurt.

"Regardless, I'm leaving Blaine," Kurt got out of his seat and sashayed towards the door, as he walked out the doorway he stopped and turned back to Blaine and smiled.

"And Blaine, dear, if I see either of those two near me or my friends, you probably should loose my number," Kurt threatened, gesturing to Nick and Jeff. And with a flourish he walked off.

"If Franco catches him Blaine, and he doesn't kill him straight away, then Franco is screwed." David and Wes high-fived. Blaine groaned.

"Trent! Thad!" Blaine called for his two personal bodyguards, "Yeah, Blaine?" Trent asked, running to the backroom as fast as possible.

"You and Thad, monitor Kurt. Anyone suspicious starts following him, let me know,"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Kurt will be the death of me." Blaine mumbled. "Your Kryptonite?" Jeff suggested.

_~o~(O)~o~_

When Kurt got back to his apartment, and locked the door firmly behind him, he promptly burst into tears.

How dare Blaine treat his partner, less than an equal? And degrade him in front of all of Blaine's men. Worst of all, how dare Blaine make Kurt hurt him.

Kurt was no longer sure where he and Blaine stood anymore. And right now Kurt hardly wanted anything to do with Blaine anymore. Yet at the same time he wanted nothing more than to be in Blaine's arms again. Protecting him.

But Kurt is no baby. No sissy. No scaredy cat.

Franco is nothing. In fact Kurt believed Franco should be afraid of him. Kurt smiled to himself at the idea of the big infamous gang leader cowering in a corner somewhere, as he entered his bedroom and gathered his things for a much deserved shower, passing by the window; Kurt noticed a black car out the front of the building, with what looked like two men sitting in the front with binoculars.

Dashing into the next room to his desk, and rummaging through the drawers, Kurt finally produced his own pair, and glanced out his window.

Just as he suspected, two men who he recognised as working for Blaine sat and watched the area.

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

'Loose my number -Kurt'

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	14. Time To Turn The Tables

_TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?_  
_IS IT SOMEONES BIRTHDAY OR SOMETHING?_

_Why, yes, yes it is. So my gift to you is TWO Chapters._  
_It's not like I could write a chapter for every year old I am. So you can settle for two._

_You re welcome._

_FYI. Heads Up. Whatever._  
_Kurt is making me sad, and I'm not even Blaine. So don't ever do what Kurt is about to do._  
_NEVER FUCK WITH A GANG! (Or a wounded bear!)_

_Unless it's a gang bang...that seems okay. They better be gentle with you though..._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Fourteen **

**'Time To Turn The Tables'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

Trent and Thad returned to the factory several hours later. Exhausted and frightened. As they walked in the building Wes started to panic. "Why are both of you here?" Wes whispered, pulling them aside, as if to hide them from Blaine, who ever since receiving a text, was busy trashing his office.

"Kurt slipped out the back, which by the way, we had no idea there was a back exit. We spent all night looking for him but he vanished into thin air." Trent explained.

Wes fainted.

Hearing the commotion outside his office, Blaine ceased destroying his office and put his head out the door. "Wes, is that Thad and Trent?" Blaine shouted.

Wes, who was being helped up by David gulped audibly.

"Kurt's gone," Trent mumbled. "What?" Blaine asked, walking slowly towards them. "Kurt. Is. Gone." David snapped back. "And you getting angry about it isn't going to help, you want Kurt to come back, then cool your jets and keep a level head,"

Blaine took in David's advice and took a deep breath. "Did Kurt leave himself, or was he taken?" Blaine asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"We don't know, Blaine we are so sorry," Trent answered.

"I need to go and call Franco, a deal needs to be made straight away." Blaine turned and went back to his trashed office.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt knew that Blaine would have everybody out looking for him, so the best place to hide and be safe, yet continue to teach Blaine a lesson, he was going to stay close to Blaine. Tail him.

So when Blaine left his office, and left the building to get in his car, Kurt, in his un-marked rental car followed. It wasn't long before Kurt started to get a feeling of deja vu as the followed Blaine through the narrow empty back roads of Lima.

About a block away from a strand of awfully familiar shops, Blaine parked and jumped out of his car, quickly scanning the area before walking on towards the pawn shop.

Instantly Kurt knew what was going on.

He had no choice. He had to follow. Protect Blaine.

He parked his rental car a block away from the pawn shop. "I honestly don't expect this car to be here when I get back," Kurt chuckled to himself, imagining the small white car up on cinder blocks when he returned. If he returned.

Kurt gathered up his things, a fully charger phone and a small hand gun, just in case, and made his way slowly to the back of the pawn shop.

Using his memory to the best of his ability, he re-called the small window at the back of the room he met Franco in was to the east. So Kurt went down the and alley way to the east of the pawn shop, carefully peaking in all the windows he passed, gun at the ready.

Three quarters of the way down the building, Kurt finally found the room he recognised as being the meeting room. There were only two men inside, who he recognised as being the men who followed him to Italy. Franco's right hand men. Just as Kurt was finding a comfortable position to watch in, so as he would go unseen, the door opened.

Franco marched in. Smirking at the two other men in the room, he made his way to the centre seat at the table.

The door opened again. And the greasy haired man from the till in the pawn shop entered, Blaine following.

"Franco, , I believe you have been acquainted previously?" The greasy haired man stated, before quickly exiting the room.

"Franco," Blaine nodded towards the man in greeting, "Tailers," he then nodded to the two whom tailed them in Italy.

"Oh, Blaine! No need for pleasantries, there s clearly something you want from me," Franco smiled darkly, and gestured to the chair in front of the table. The very same on Kurt had sat in weeks ago.

Blaine still remained standing. He wasn't here to be friendly. "What is you wanted Blainey?" Franco mocked. Blaine furrowed his brow in anger. "Do you have Kurt?" Blaine growled. Franco smiled darkly, but something about the look in his eyes remained fearful of Blaine.

"What if I do? Want your little boyfriend back you fag?"

Tears were brimming in Blaine's eyes. Don't let him get to you Blaine, stay strong. Kurt willed Blaine through the wall he was listening through.

"Kurt isn't my boyfriend," Blaine spoke softly, causing the tree men who were cackling to be silent. "Then why bother looking for him?" one of the other men asked, was it Dean?

"He's my love," Blaine whispered. One single tear rolled down Blaine's face, in the most clich d way in the universe that anyone had ever seen. And Kurt knew that if anything happened to Blaine now, it was his fault for causing him such panic.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to text or call Blaine that instant to tell him he was okay and to get out! But he couldn't. That would only endanger Blaine further. So the meeting went on.

"I will pay, you name it. I will shut my entire business down. Just don't hurt Kurt, give him back to me, and tell no one that I am what I am," Blaine's eyes grew colder with each word.

Franco narrowed his eyes, "and what if we do,"

"Then it's your funeral,"

Franco smiled his crooked smile, "or you end up like your father,"

Blaine stod stunned. Franco had killed his father.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt ran for his rental car faster than a bat out of hell. Speed dialling Wes as he jumped in the car.

"Kurt?"

"Wesley, no time for chit chat, give me Blaine's Mama's address, I promise I'm okay, and she is,"

"Erm, okay,"

Kurt wrote down the address as Wes recited it, having had to quickly break into Blaine's office to get it.

"Kurt, where are you, Blaine-" when Kurt cut Wes off, "Do not tell him I called, or where I am, you understand me. I am doing something that will save Blaine and take down Franco, none of you can interfere and I promise I will let you know if I need back up," Kurt explained.

"Promise me Wes, you can tell David if you have to, but neither of you tell anyone else,"

"I promise Kurt,"

And with that Kurt hung up. And headed to Blaine's mothers house. He needed to find soli evidence that Franco killed Blaine's father.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	15. Distance & Detective Work

_Long-time no write. Right?_  
_Sorry I was a little too busy...seeing as I'm Curt Mega's best friend now. Well he sent me a card. So I assume the feelings mutual. *squee*_

_This is it guys. Kurt is doing stuff now. Big stuff._  
_I wish I had something witty or awesome to say. But I missed you guys. I checked the story s stats...there is a few of you. Actually I was astonished, there s kind of more than I expected. So guys...please review. I need feedback. I need input. I need you._

_Oh...wait! The new glee episode..._  
_LIKE WHATTHEFUCK! IMDYINGOVERHERE!_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**_ Chapter Fifteen _**

**_'Distance And Detective Work'_**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

If Kurt hadn't threatened Wes, he probably wouldn't have trusted the address that Wes had given him. But he knew that it was Blaine's safety at risk, and by no means would Wes or David ever jeopardise that.

So Kurt got in his crappy rental car, and headed to Westerville, to find the evidence he needed to shut Franco down.

Obviously other than Cooper who had told Blaine and Kurt everything he knew about their father's death, Mama Anderson would be the only person left who would know anything that could help Kurt. Help Kurt, save Blaine.

Kurt hummed to himself as he pulled into the driveway of the address Wes had given him.

Sliding his sunglasses off of his nose, and straightening out his outfit, Kurt headed for the door.

He knocked a few times, but there was no answer.  
"Hello? Mrs Anderson?" Kurt called. But there was no answer. Odd, Kurt thought, there was another car in the driveway. Concerned, Kurt decided to check around the house. Kurt took note of the beautiful yet well attended to garden that surrounded the decent sized brick house. Pansies and lilies and petunias and marigolds, all blossomed in neat patterns in their respective beds.

Mrs Anderson was hunched over her vegetable patch in the far corner. "Erm, hello, Mrs Anderson?" Kurt questioned, causing the older woman to jump in fright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm Kurt," Kurt introduced himself to the woman who was now standing and fully facing him.

She had beautiful hazel eyes just like Blaine, and curly dark hair, with graceful streaks of greying hair. She smiled. "Oh, Kurt, I know who you are, on the odd occasion when I hear from Blaine, you are all he ever talks about, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you, you make my boy so happy," She gushed, pulling Kurt into an unexpected, but entirely welcome hug.

"What brings you here, is Blaine with you?" Mama Anderson smiled her glowing smile. "Actually I came alone," Kurt frowned.

"Well, what can I do for you?" She asked.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Sometime later. Well a large pot of tea later, Mrs Anderson was ready to talk. To talk Mr Anderson, that is.

"Whenever you're ready, I have all day," Kurt smiled encouragingly. Mrs Anderson smiled back, and took a deep breath.

"Edgar was a butcher, but a businessman at heart. He ran one of the most successful butcheries in Westerville, it was very popular, and often his customers would literally buy up all the stock. So naturally Edgar wanted to branch out, open more stores in more locations. So he did. Things went well, for a while. See Edgar, he was too much of a good soul, when he knew someone was going hungry or didn't have enough money, he gave people what they needed, food, for themselves or their families. He always made enough to get by, but with the times changing, less work meant less money, which meant people couldn't often afford what they needed. So Eddy couldn't finish paying off his loan, because he couldn't watch good people starve." Mrs Anderson paused, hands neatly folded upon the wooden dining table where she and Kurt sat opposite each other, in the warm sun lit dining room.

She smiled, "I had no idea when he had gone for a loan, that he hadn't gone to the bank, they would have given it to him Kurt, he would have qualified I know it. But he was too impatient, never liked doing the paperwork, so he went to one of them loan sharks. When the money stopped coming, they sent him a letter, that I found long after he was buried, saying he had a week. A week later, my Eddy was shot two times in the chest, just after closing time at his store."

Kurt was horrified. Not only had a caring man get killed for having too big of a heart, two boys lost their father.

"I know that Franco, the man who loaned Edgar the money shot him. But they took the surveillance tapes, there s nothing, not a single shred of evidence to put him at the scene of the crime," Mrs Anderson took Kurt's hand in hers. "Kurt, don't put yourself in danger. One day justice will be served, and Franco will get what s coming to him, but if anything happens to you, my boy, he's already had so much heartbreak, and I know what he does, and I'm not proud of him for that, but in every other way I am, and I love him, and he loves you, so Kurt dear, I love you too. You are family now. Promise me you won t put yourself in danger," Kurt looked deep into her now concerned eyes, and nodded.

"On one condition," Kurt asked. "That Blaine must not know I've been here."

_~o~(O)~o~_

After another cup of tea, and a quick flick through Blaine's adorable baby album, Kurt was on the road again. He pulled up on the curb of one of the main streets in Westerville and called Wes again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wessy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm with the boss, can't talk," Wes muttered. There was some murmurs and then Blaine's voice asking who Wes was talking to. "No one," Wes lied. "Hand it over then," Blaine demanded.

"Uhh, Wes just text me 'Dean Hanlon's' cell phone number asap please, bye," Kurt said quickly, before hanging up.

"Wait Kurt, why!?" Wes asked, too late for Kurt to reply.  
"Kurt?" Blaine asked, marching over to Wes from behind his desk where he was previously standing. "Did I say Kurt? I meant, hurt, don't get hurt," Wes tried to cover up his mistake, only causing David to burst into laughter.

Blaine frowned. "You've been in contact with Kurt?"

"He made us swear not to tell," Wes confessed, "We?!" Blaine exclaimed, turning to David now. "Wes! He's talking to WES!" David threw his hands up in mock surrender as he slowly backed away.

"Wesley, where is-" Blaine started to interrogate Wes before Wes himself cut Blaine off. "Kurt has only called to ask for information and to tell us that he is safe. Franco does not have him. But I cannot tell you where he is or what he is doing, because frankly, even I can't figure it out, so calm yo tits."

Blaine sighed. "What did he ask for?"

Wes cringed, "Dean Hanlon's number." Blaine slammed his fists onto his desk causing a large BANG!

"I'll take care of him, give Kurt what he needs," David told Wes, pushing Wes out the door while simultaneously pouring Blaine a large glass of whiskey.

_~o~(O)~o~_

To: Kurt

Blaine knows you have been calling me.  
He's not happy.  
Here s the number, hurry up and make him happy again.  
0989359834 -Wes

_~o~(O)~o~_

Upon receiving the text, Kurt quickly dialled the number.

"Hulo?"

"Dean, iit's Franco hur," Kurt mimicked Franco's voice the best he could remember.

"Boss, are you drunk?" Dean asked. Kurt silently thanked god.

"Caught, but Dean my man, I can't remember the pass-thingamajig for my vault at the bank!"

Dean was silent for a moment, and Kurt thought for sure he's been caught.

"62342 South Columbus Bank, how could ya forget boss,"

"One too many scotch's!" Kurt joked before hanging up and heading to south Columbus Bank.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

_1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

_2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

_3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

_4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

_5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

_6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

_R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._


	16. United We Stand

_Thank you for your lovely reviews._  
_And no. I will never stop with the Mafia fish jokes thank-you-very-much._

_Me and my pretty are working on a new story now, as this one has one widdle chapter to go._

_KLAINE. But could be a little time travel?_  
_Could be. Who knows?_

_Also. BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BLAINE. "That s why they invented masturbation" EHHHHH?_

_I graduate high school in four weeks. Well...shit._  
_And because I'm lazy won t get a job. And I'll say that I'll write fics instead, but I'm probably too lazy to even do that._

_I'm rambling. Forgive me._

_Here. Have some action._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Sixteen**

** 'United We Stand'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt could tell by the way that Franco acted arrogant, that he would have kept the tape. For all he knew, there could be more than just Mr Anderson's tape hidden away in that vault. Kurt kind of hoped that there perhaps were all the tapes of all the crimes Franco and his gang had ever committed, so then Franco would go away and never ever come back.

Franco's vault at the bank was the first place he had decided to look. Kurt didn't 100% per cent expect there to be anything in it, evidence wise, but Dean's smug tone over the phone had caused Kurt to believe that he might be on to something.

The vault was the first choice, because from what little knowledge Kurt did have about criminals, in the few crime and mafia related movies that he had seen, the bad guy always sealed all the evidence away under the most security, but always right under society s nose. And Franco just seemed like a typical villain. Not smart and clever like Blaine was.

Blaine. Oh how Kurt missed him, and wanted to see him. However knowing full well what the consequences would be if he quickly stopped by Blaine's office on the way. There would be no way that Blaine would even let Kurt consider going through with this. So even though every part of Kurt wanted and longed to be with Blaine in his somewhat safe arms, Kurt knew it was his duty to protect Blaine. He had to do this.

Kurt pulled up outside the South Columbus Bank sometime later and gave himself a minute to pull himself together. Gain a little nerve.

Kurt was going in, under the pretence, that he was Franco's ex-boyfriend. Ironic. Not only robbing Franco from under his nose, but also tarnishing his reputation. Lord knew that if Kurt got out of this, Blaine would kill him himself if he knew that Kurt was even pretending to be in a relationship with his enemy.

He was going to say that Franco had put some of his valuables in the vault whilst they were still together, and that Franco had promised to call ahead to let them know that he was coming to collect his things.

If they didn't let him in, he would be understanding, and tell them that he would come back another time. Not wanting to look suspicious.

Kurt slowly hopped out of his car, crossed the street and entered the bank.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Luckily for Kurt, the lady at the front desk had just gone through a bad break up herself. So not only did she completely buy Kurt's story, she was so distracted she didn't ask him for any form of identification or a call from Franco. Instead she said she would inform Franco later and gave Kurt her number if he ever needed to talk.

And as simple as that, Kurt found himself in Franco's large vault.

"Do you need any help?" The kind lady from the desk offered. Kurt paused to think for a minute. "Do you know where the large boxes of tapes are by any chance?" Kurt asked slyly. The sooner he could the find them, the sooner he could get out. "Tapes? Of what?" She asked nosily, as she then started to help Kurt go through the boxes that were stacked on one side of the room. "Sheesh, no offence, but since when do banks let people use their vaults as storage facilities?" Kurt asked jokingly. "Security is better, and obviously these may be valuable. Say, what s on these tapes that we are looking for?"

"Er. Exercise routines," Kurt lied quickly. She smiled at him knowingly. "Sir, there s no need to be embarrassed, but there s only one sort of tape an ex-boyfriend would go out of his way to retrieve from a bank vault,"

Kurt froze. Her smiled dropped. "W-What kind of tapes would that be?" Kurt asked her, nervously. "Well, Sir, let s just say, perhaps, erm, forgive me if I'm stepping out of line here, but what they call a 'Kinky' tape?" Kurt went beet red. But decided to go along with it.

"Argh. I'm so sorry. But we didn't end well, and if they ever got in the wrong hands," Kurt admitted, the lady nodded in understanding. "Would these be the tapes we are after?" She asked, pulling a medium sized box off one of the lower shelves and onto the floor and extracting one of the tapes. "Anderson's Butchery?" she asked.

"That s it!" Kurt grinned in triumph. The front desk lady raised an eyebrow. "Interesting title," she murmured to herself. Kurt burst into laughter.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt returned an hour later to the motel that he had been staying at. It was old and falling apart. So it was exactly what Kurt needed. Somewhere to sleep where he couldn't be found because no one in their right mind would ever think that Kurt Hummel would dream of staying there even for five minutes. And it was so old, his television had a VCR.

Kurt didn't exactly want to watch the tapes. He didn't want to see real life footage of innocent people being killed. He saw some of the JFK assassination video once and it had plagued his dreams ever since. But he had to make sure he had enough evidence to be able to inform the police.

So firstly, he put in the tape labelled 'Anderson's Butchery'.

And within two minutes Kurt knew he had enough evidence to call the police.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt cooperated well with the police. However, Franco is impossible to find.

Kurt suggested that he could set up a meeting with Franco, where the police could bust him. Kurt could organise a meeting with the gang leader under the deception that he was paying back his loan he had taken out from him earlier when he went looking for Blaine. They were hesitant to put Kurt in the firing line, but they were out of options. Obviously Franco was stupid enough to have his evidence stolen, but not stupid enough to be caught.

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	17. Divided We Fall

_I lied. It's Two Parts Apparently._

_This is completed._

_But do you want and epiloge?_

_Do you want to know where they are in the future?_

_Review or message me and let me know._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Seventeen **

**'Divided We Fall'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

However Kurt had an important phone call to make.

Dialling David's number, Kurt listened to the rings, knots growing in his stomach as he became more anxious with each tone.

"Hello?"  
"David!"  
"Kurt?"  
"You with Wes?" Kurt asked, expectantly. "When am I not?" Kurt could hear David smiling from the other side of the phone. "What s wrong?"  
Kurt hesitated. "I need you to tell Blaine something," David was silent. "He's right there isn't he?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Hand him over," he sighed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly on the other end of the line. "Hello Blaine," Kurt chirped back. "Are you okay, where have you been? Are you hurt? Why did you do this to me?" Blaine started all at once, as Kurt had expected.

Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine really did care after all. Which made this worth it.

"Blaine. I am okay. However, you and the gang need to get out of Ohio by sun down." Kurt stated in a serious tone. "What-Why?" Blaine asked flabbergasted. "Blaine, the police are taking down Franco, and darling, Franco will send someone for you if he can. Promise me you will get out. And when the dust settles-"

"No!" Blaine shouted. "What do you mean no?" Kurt fought back. "I'm not leaving without you,"

"That s very noble of you Blaine, but I've been fine the past week alone, now promise me that you get out of Ohio, for the love of god Blaine, I will refuse to visit you in jail, and I will never forgive you if they kill you," Kurt threatened Blaine back, earning silence.

"I'm okay Blaine, I love you, Kurt whispered before hanging up his phone.

_~o~(O)~o~_

Well, what did he say Blaine? David asked as Blaine put the phone down on his desk top. Blaine sighed and pinched his temple. We gotta move the gang out of Ohio, Blaine informed them. I don t know how, but Kurt knows that the cops are taking down Franco tonight and unless we wanted to get tied into this mess, we have to run,

But what about Kurt? Wes asked finally, worry for the other boy etched all over his face. There s nothing I can do to stop him, Blaine frowned, picking up the phone and dialling a number, fully understanding Wes' concern for Kurt.

Hey Jeff, its Blaine, get everyone to pack up, we are going to the safe house in an hour. I ll explain why when we all get there,

_~o~(O)~o~_

Kurt had sworn to himself that he would never return to that dreaded pawn shop, where he first met Franco. But alas, there was no preventing the inevitable. At least this time he knew he had the police not far behind to protect him. Although he much preferred that he didn't need them at all.

Kurt had called Franco up an hour earlier, and organised a meeting with Franco, and no one else. Dean had promised that only Franco would be present. But knowing Franco and his gang of idiots, the police had extra back up in case he didn t stay true to his word.

Upon walking through the front door of Franco's pawn shop, Dean immediately led him straight down through the series of winding corridors out the back. Dean didn't even pat Kurt down.

Once in Franco's office, Dean informed Kurt that he would let Franco know he was here. Kurt took a seat in one of the old tired looking leather chairs in front of what he assumed was Franco's desk. He much preferred the ones in Blaine's office. Much nicer and way better looking in Kurt s opinion. The whole entire office upon closer inspection, was scummy compared to Blaine's modern, sleek and clean one. Franco had stacks of dusty papers and an old wooden desk. There were old metal blinds that were closed tightly behind the desk on the back wall. Various guns in an old gun rack on another wall. Beer cans strewn all over the place. Another thing Kurt had grown to love about Blaine, he always smelt like expensive whiskey. Not cheap beer.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts of Blaine as Dean led Franco into the room. However Dean didn't leave as promised over the phone.

"The agreement was one on one," Kurt snarled as Dean pulled the second tired leather chair around to Franco's side of the desk. "Yeah well, after you robbed me and told everyone I was a fucking faggot, I think I have every right to keep Dean with us for the time being," Franco smirked back. Kurt gulped audibly.

"Kurt, I have to be honest, I haven t been down the vault to see what was missing, but judging by your devotion to Anderson, I have a fair idea what you may have been after, unless," Franco stopped mid-sentence, "Unless what?"

"Unless you did it to catch or attention," Franco smiled darkly. "For what purpose, would that be?"

"You want in. Anderson and you are over, you want to take him down," Dean explained further.

Rage boiled inside Kurt. His fists clenched at his sides. These idiots really had no fucking clue, Kurt thought to himself as he willed himself to remain calm.

"Well?" Franco asked after a moments silence. "Well I was looking for your attention," Kurt met eyes with Franco, looking into his soulless eyes.

"Are we right?" Dean interjected growing impatient.

"Fuck no," Kurt spat.

"WHAT!" Franco shouted in rage. "I got what I was looking for, and I got you," Kurt smiled, jumping to his feet as Dean produced a handgun.

"POLICE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Police officers swarmed into the small office as two gun shots were fired.

Kurt hit the floor.

Someone call for an ambulance, NOW!

_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	18. Bulletproof Heart

_I'm kind of sad. Because this was my favourite one._

_And now it's over._

_Ironically whilst watching 'American Gangster'_

_Thank you for reading. I really appretiate it. Even though one fifth of bugger all of you reviewed. _

_I forgive you._

_xoxoxo_

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Chapter Eighteen**

** 'Bulletproof Heart'**  
_~o~(O)~o~_

Burt had enlisted the help of one of Finn's friends named Puck to help track down Blaine Anderson. He knew who he was only having met him a handful of times, but two days after his son Kurt had been shot, and Blaine still hadn't been by to see him; he knew that maybe Blaine hadn't yet been told. Burt knew that Kurt would want Blaine there.

It had been not hard to notice, that his son, was in love with this man. And although Burt hardly knew the guy, he knew deep down that Blaine was good for Kurt.

Puck had gotten hold of a man named Wesley. And Wesley had told Puck that Blaine was returning to Ohio as they had spoken, to be by Kurt's side.

Wesley had also said that he and a man named David were good friends of Kurt's, and when they had the chance, they too would join Blaine at Kurt's side.

And boy that Wesley guy wasn't kidding when he had said that Blaine would get to Kurt fast. Despite having come from the opposite side of the country, by sun down, Blaine had come running into Kurt's little hospital room, only to promptly pass out.

_~o~(O)~o~_

"Son, you alright?" Burt asked in his gruff voice as Blaine began to open his eyes. "Give him some water Carole."

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled. "He's not awake yet Blaine, he hasn't woken at all since- well, actually we were kind of wondering what went down. All the police told us is that he helped take down and entire gang and their leader, when some guy named Dean shot him," Burt explained, "Care to fill in the blanks?" Burt asked Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Judging by the phone call I received from my mother on the way over sir, Kurt helped to put away the man who killed my father," Blaine smiled a watery smile at Burt, as he got to his feet, and sat by Kurt's bed side.

Burt smiled at his son, as he slept and then at the boy by his side. "I'll give you some time," Burt said, taking Carole's hand and leading her out of the room.

Blaine took in Kurt's appearance. He looked pale, but everyone always did when they were surrounded by white and sick. He had an IV in his left hand and gauze and bandages wrapped around his upper left chest. "Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed, burying his head in his arms.

"No hello?"

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, as he cheekily grinned back at him, looking very tired. "Hello Kurt," Blaine smiled back. "Did you know you are very stupid Kurt Hummel, getting involved with a gang like that?" Blaine said matter-of-a-factly. "Coming from a gang leader," Kurt quipped back.

Blaine smiled. "I missed you," "I missed you too, but don't you ever do that to me again Kurt!" Blaine warned.

"Are you serious right now?" Kurt asked, bored already, considering he knew that he was about to be lectured.

"Yes I am! Leaving me out of the loop, we are supposed to be a team!"

Kurt yawned. "I expected to be treated as a hero!" Kurt sighed.

"You could have died Kurt, I would have never forgiven myself," Blaine scolded, rubbing his temple with his palm tiredly.

Kurt giggled. "What s so funny! Kurt! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Blaine growled, frustrated that Kurt wasn't considering the seriousness of what could have happened. Kurt let out a small happy sigh. "I just love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Let s get married then," Kurt whispered back. "Ruthless Kurt Hummel-Anderson, with his bulletproof heart," Blaine grinned.  
"Is that a yes?" Kurt queried.

"Of course it is,"

_~o~(O)~o~_

_ (* )END(*)_  
_~o~(O)~o~_

* * *

_For the last time..._

___If You Are In Or Associated With The Mafia:_

___1) Wow, Criminals Ship Klaine Too! That's So Cool!_

___2) This Is Purely Fictional, And I Am Not Calling The Mafia Gay (If You Are In The Mafia And Gay, Kudos, I Am Honestly Proud._

___3) Do You Really Make People 'Sleep With The Fishes'? And If So, Isn't That The Most Random Form Of Cross-Breeding, And Would You Mind Explaining The Mechanics Of It, I Seem To Be A Little Lost._

___4) Did The Mafia Create Mermaids Then, Making People Sleep With Little Fishes So Often, Someone Was Bound To Fall Pregnant._

___5) What Fishes Do You Use? Are They From The Pet Store, Or The Ocean?_

___6) What If The Fishes And People Fight, And They Don't Want To Sleep Together?_

___R+R Or Sleep With The Fishes._

___xoxoxoxox_

___Jaydee (Cyanide-Pansy)_


	19. Epilogue

_In celebration of 'Come what may',_  
_Let s take a quick look at where Kurt and Blaine are in the future._

* * *

_~o~(O)~o~_

**Epilogue**

_~o~(O)~o~_

He was seated behind a dark wood stained desk, cigar in hand. He didn't smoke, he knew how bad it was for your lungs, but he liked the smell. The smell of men, powerful men.

As he rolled the cylindrical form between his fingers, he let out a sigh.

He was exhausted.

At just the young age of 30, he had a beautiful family.  
He had married Kurt, gorgeous Kurt, the man of his dreams. And they had adopted two adorable babies, the eldest boy now five and the young girl nearly two.

And he couldn't be happier.

He swivelled around slowly in his regal leather chair, and faced the window behind the desk, looking out at the rainy night before him, street lights glowing and cars zooming by.

He caught a glimpse of his own reflection, illuminated by the lamp on his desk, the only source of light in the dark room. Glancing at himself ever so slightly, he saw a man who had it all. His dark curls combed back and gelled in order to tame them, his tanned complexion and his tired hazel eyes.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a hesitant knock at his office door.

"Come in," he smiled, he knew that knock anywhere.

"I finally got them both to sleep," Kurt smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. The sight sent butterflies through Blaine's chest and stomach. Despite having smudges of food on his clothes and hair ruffled up in all positions from an obvious struggle with the two little ones, Blaine had never seen someone look more beautiful. Not since that night at the diner.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, as he walked behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, in a backward embrace.

Blaine turned and let out a happy sigh, "I have never been more alright in my life, darling,"

Kurt beamed back in response. His face glowing in the light of the lamp.

Despite having obviously moved houses in order to accommodate the three extra people Blaine now lived with, he had a decent sized office out the back of the house. Although he no longer dabbled in the black market or gang scene, now a highly respected lawyer, writer and devoted father. Only working on cases or books when the children were at play school or on play dates. Kurt on the other hand had become a very popular fashion designer.

Blaine still had a vast amount of money, from when he was a crime lord and he had also acquired a large sum of money from his father s death, when the case had finally been closed.

So although Blaine, and Kurt, no longer had anything to do with the underground gangs any longer, they now owned several buildings and businesses.

Including the diner.

Which they had renamed, 'Love on the mean streets'.

And every week, on date night, Wes and David, much to Kurt's distaste and horror, watched the two children as Kurt and Blaine went back to the place it all started.

Sharing a plate of waffles and drinking coffee. Planning for the future and remembering the past, with smiles, laughter and tears.

Yeah, Blaine thought to himself, I really am alright.

Blaine continued to look at Kurt illuminated by the lamp, until a silly lopsided grin plastered his face. "What?" Kurt asked noticing the grin, grimacing in sudden fear.

"Did you say BOTH of the kids are asleep?"

"I sure did 'Daddy'," Kurt smiled and yawned himself. Blaine suddenly stood up, grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and switched off the lamp, as he led Kurt to the door.

"Wha-?" Kurt squealed in surprise. "Quick Kurt, there isn't much time, and we never get alone time! Quick! To the bedroom!" Blaine announced, pulling a now giggling Kurt up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"I am more than alright, I am the luckiest man alive, life is wonderful," Blaine smiled as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

_~o~(O)~o~_

**FINN (Hudson?)**  
_~o~(O)~o~_


End file.
